Warriors of Chaos
by SexyPurpleBeast
Summary: 484 years after the 7 defeated Gaea, The Chaos Army comes to Camp Half-Blood recruiting. The highest ranking are the Warriors. Unwilling to share, they all have the answer to the question everyone at Camp Half-Blood is asking, Where is Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or XMen, from which names and powers are borrowed!  
**

* * *

_The Seven - Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang – defeated Gaea on Mount Olympus. They returned to their camps, which were now friends, and had peace for about a week, until a new camper was found. Shortly thereafter, two heroes of the second Great Prophecy disappeared. Though they weren't the two you'd expect…_

_-484 years after the Heroes of Olympus Series-_

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

I ate my cereal among the other immortal campers at our table. There were twelve of us, who had been serving our parents the gods for four-hundred and eighty two years. We were offered immortality two years after saving the world from Gaea, and two years after searching for our missing campers.

I missed him. I don't know where he went, but he didn't deserve to be taken away from his friends and family. I also missed her. My best friend, for the two years I searched from him. When we were offered immortality, she said she needed a moment outside to think about it. She didn't come back.

I remember being sad for the first hundred years or so, using my newfound powers to search for him nonstop. Eventually my mother intervened and told me I needed to get over it. He wouldn't have wanted me to be like this.

I looked up from my bowl to look at Cole, the immortal son of Poseidon, and my boyfriend of approximately three-hundred and seventy years. He caught my gaze, smiled to me, and turned back to Clarisse and Rachel, who were having a debate over whether Ares, with his knowledge in war, or Apollo, in his knowledge of prophecy and terrible poetry, would be a better ally in our upcoming battle against Gaea.

She had been rising, but with Titans on her side for a few years and we needed to be ready. The only negative was they were slowly taking over our allies. We wouldn't be able to win this war.

I sighed, staring my cereal even though I was no longer hungry.

"Annabeth? Sweetheart? Annabeth Chase, what's wrong!" Cole asked. Everyone at our table was looking at me with questioning looks. I guess I'd sighed louder than I thought.

"Uh…Nothing! Just t-thinking." I stuttered too quickly.

"Thinking about what?"

_Oh Styx. Now what am I going to tell him?_

I was saved by a bright burst of light. The demigods quickly covered their eyes and soon, fourteen beings replaced the light. The Gods.

The five hundred demigods rose to bow, while the twelve of us simply nodded our heads in respect and turned back to our breakfast. I looked at my mother, and she was slightly more pale than usual and her deep, intelligent gray eyes shown with worry.

'_Mother? What is it?' _I asked her telepathically.

'_Something is happening today. Something that hasn't happened in five hundred years.' _She answered back.

'_What is?'_

'_You will learn in a few moments. I cannot say anything more on the subject.' _She marched with the other gods and took her seat on her thrown, which I assumed Zeus had transported to Camp Half-Blood.

Lord Zeus cleared his throat, and began to speak to us.

"We have come to you all to bring you the upmost of important news. I'm sure you are all aware of the sudden communication block with Camp Jupiter?"

We had lost contact with our other camp six months ago, and our parents wouldn't say anything about it.

We all nodded and waited for him to continue.

"This communication was forbidden because an army was searching for demigods to recruit. We were under the orders of the God in control of that army to keep you from knowing anything. They have finished their business there, but they would like to give you all a chance."

"We have agreed to this," My mother announced, "On the condition that they will help us in the war against Gaea."

We all gasped. The Gods were going to let us sign up for this all powerful army in exchange for their help? Cole, who was always a little prideful, spoke up.

"What great god is in control of this army, that we would so desperately need their help?"

"This army is under the control of the greatest god among us, son – Chaos." Poseidon informed him.

"So are you saying that we are too weak and that we can't handle this war?" He demanded, the fury in his voice unmistakable.

Hera began to speak in a calming voice, obviously trying to keep Cole from starting an earthquake. Percy always had the specialty when it came to water, whereas Cole had the power to create earthquakes.

"Of course not! We believe you are all powerful enough that you deserve a chance to prove yourselves to him."

Cole's face was deep red.

"But-"

"And prove yourselves you will." We all turned to see a man, who looked to be in his thirties. He was dressed in black cargo pants, a tight black t-shirt, and black combat boots. He had medium brown hair that was cropped short and deep black eyes with tiny specks of colors.

He was flanked by five people, who looked to be about eighteen. Four of them male and one was female. Three of the boys were dressed similar to the man, with the exception of black capes that covered their faces, but the girl had on a sparkly short black dress that came down to about mid-thigh, black stiletto boots, and her red hair **(A/N Think Ariana Grande red!) **was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail.

She had a pair of aviator sunglasses that prevented us from seeing her eyes, as did one of the other boys, with blonde hair. The two of them stood on the man's left and right, and were holding hands.

All in all, they looked like they could kick butt without even trying.

"Wh-Who are y-y-you?" Cole demanded in a quiet voice as he put his arm around me.

The man gave us a kind smile, but the others laughed. The girl stopped laughing and said in a voice that sounded like bells,

"Haven't you guessed yet? After all we did inform your gods to tell you we were coming!"

"C'mon Mys," The boy with the sunglasses said, "Even if they did know, they're demigods! They have to get over their shock first!"

The five of them laughed, sharing an inside joke before the man signaled for them to be quiet.

"I am Chaos." He addressed us.

"So," I said standing up and the boy with the sunglasses just seemed to notice me because he paled significantly, "You are Lord Chaos, and I'm going to guess that these are some of your soldiers?"

I guess I'd said something wrong because the teenagers took offense at my words, scoffing.

"We, girl, are _NOT _soldiers! We are higher ranked and much more powerful!" One of the ones with a cape said.

"Enough. You're confusing them already and we've only been here a few minutes! Now, I'd like to introduce you to my recruiting crew. They will be here, as will I, and they will test those of you who wish to apply." Chaos scolded them, but with kindness in his voice. You could tell he cared very much for his soldiers.

The two stepped forward as if they had rehearsed this, and I'll take a guess that they had, and the girl let of go of the boy's hand. He grew a couple inches taller and his hair turned to a raven black while his facial features changed to be slightly more dominant.

She shrunk about five inches and her hair changed to a curly blonde mess, like mine. Her body and face changed dramatically. They both reminded me of somebody but I couldn't place who. I looked around and could see I wasn't the only one having problems trying to remember who they looked like.

"This is my commander, Havok, and my lieutenant Mystique. My 2nd in command requested to not be introduced and I have allowed this so he is able to do his job in the recruiting process." Chaos informed us. The two looked ready to step back, but Cole decided he was going to be bold and called out to them.

"And what cowards are you two supposed to be now? Huh?"

"Cole!" I hissed, embarrassed at how he was behaving.

The boy laughed, and it sounded so familiar, "I wouldn't talk like that, Son of Poseidon."

"Oh yes," The girl said, her voice sounding really similar to someone I knew but I still couldn't figure it out. A boy in the back stifled a laugh, "Wouldn't want to dis your brother and girlfriend now, would you?"

His face held a lot of confusion and the two took off their sunglasses. I looked into their faces, and then I screamed. The world faded to black as I looked at someone who had been missing for over four-hundred and eighty years and someone who couldn't possibly be over there because she was over here and she was me.

I was staring at Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Please review! I will update my other stories tomorrow! Thanks for your support!**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm glad this got a lot of readers so quickly and 10 reviews, even if most of them were asking why it was so confusing or if I meant to say Thalia was in Chaos Army, well Let me tell you: No! It was completely intentional, and I hope this chapter clears it up. My other two stories' chapters are being edited currently and will be up later today! Please read the A/N at the bottom and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or XMen from who I take names, and powers  
**

-Previously-

_The boy laughed, and it sounded so familiar, "I wouldn't talk like that, Son of Poseidon."_

"_Oh yes," The girl said, her voice sounding really similar to someone I knew but I still couldn't figure it out. A boy in the back stifled a laugh, "Wouldn't want to dis your brother and girlfriend now, would you?"_

_His face held a lot of confusion and the two took off their sunglasses. I looked into their faces, and then I screamed. The world faded to black as I looked at someone who had been missing for over four-hundred and eighty years and someone who couldn't possibly be over there because she was over here. She was me. _

_I was staring at Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. _

* * *

RACHEL PoV

"RACHEL! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes with a start and looked up to meet a pair of gray eyes and a pair of green eyes. I was out of breath and I began to breathe heavily.

"Rachel? What was… _that_?" Katie Gardner, one of my two roommates asked.

"You were screaming bloody murder!" Annabeth added.

I sat up quickly and pulled my best friend into a hug before I began to speak.

"Annabeth! Oh thank the Gods you're okay!" She was startled by my sudden show of affection but she didn't pull away. "I had the worst dream and I have no idea what it meant – I need to contact Apollo!"

I jumped up, breaking away from my hug with Annabeth, and ran out the door. I ignored the fact that it was only eight in the morning and that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and a 'Save the World' paint splattered t-shirt.

I ran into the pavilion and heard Katie and Annabeth calling my name as they tried to keep up. The demigods were giving me looks, but I ran right up to Chiron.

"Chiron! I need a drachma! Now!" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

He smiled warmly at me and began to search for a coin. "My dear, what is the sudden urgency?"

I took a moment to catch my breath, waiting for Annabeth, who had probably gone to get the other immortals, to arrive because I figured she should hear this. He handed me the coin and I walked up to the huge fountain in the corner of the room. It had been a birthday gift to Cole from Lord Poseidon, years ago.

"Iris. Please accept my offering and show me Lord Apollo." I prayed throwing the coin.

An image came up of Apollo. He was in a council meeting with the other gods, looking quite bored. For once, they were not arguing but discussing something urgently. Oh well, this was important if I didn't know what it meant.

"Apollo!" I yelled, hoping to be heard.

He looked up, and the other gods stopped their discussion and looked at the Iris message.

"Rachel! How's my favorite oracle today?" He said with a huge grin.

"Apollo!" Athena interrupted, "We are in the middle of something! You know, that _important _something!"

He frowned, and turned back to me with a sigh. "Sorry Rach. We'll have to talk late-"

"I had a dream!"

The gods, with the exception of Apollo, and demigods laughed, and Cole said,

"Everyone has dreams, Rachel!"

I really didn't like Cole, but I put up with him for Annabeth's sake. He was arrogant, insensitive, and conceited. He thought he was better than everyone and everything, and he knew how to get what he wanted. After Percy had disappeared, everybody had turned to Cole because they were brothers. He began to get devoted followers and soon was the leader of Camp Half-Blood.

"What was your dream about Rachel?" Apollo asked, with concern in his voice.

"Why does it matter what her dream was about?" Cole demanded.

"You know about demigod dreams, but an oracle's dreams are special. It takes things that have, are, or will happen and mixes them up into a prophetic dream. I've taught her how to interpret her dreams, but sometimes the strangest ones will come and that isn't good."

"Whatever this dream means," I began, "I'm not sure if it is good or bad or even what it stands for. It was…different than my other dreams. It was about…"

"What, my dear?" Aphrodite asked, probably hoping it was about a boy. She was right, just not the way she thought.

"Percy." I announced, in a clear voice. Everyone was silent, even the gods.

Since Percy had disappeared four-hundred and eighty four years ago, we hadn't heard a thing from or about him. He'd left no note, we couldn't contact him. Percy had vanished off the face of the earth.

Dozens of emotions flashed across Annabeth's face as she registered the information, pain, worry, confusion, happiness, anger, and something else. Desire?

I'd really had no experiences in love, so I wasn't sure what the last one was, but I could tell she was trying to hide her feelings.

Cole's face had turned red, because he'd been watching Annabeth, and I had a feeling he knew what that last look meant.

"P-Percy J-J-Jackson?" He stuttered.

I simply nodded before continuing, "And Chaos."

The Gods gasped, while the demigods looked confused. We hadn't told them about Chaos, and only a few of the immortals had bothered to learn anything about him.

"We'll be right there! Do not move!" Apollo ordered before the connection was cut off. Thirty seconds later a bright burst of light erupted at the head of the pavilion where everyone could see and the gods stood before us.

"Please Ms. Dare," Zeus began, "explain what your dream meant."

I explained my dream in depth, and when I got to the part about Annabeth being in two places at once, she looked terrified. Cole put his arm protectively around her, trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Any ideas, Lord Apollo?" I asked, once I had finished.

The Gods looked nervous. They refused to meet my gaze and I knew that they were keeping something.

"I suppose it's time they knew. I assume something will happen to you, my daughter," Athena addressed her favorite daughter. "So please be careful. As the oracle has said, her dream is referring to Chaos. Her dream is partly accurate, because Chaos is coming for recruiting."

Everyone began to talk at once, and Zeus had to call order before Athena could continue.

"But, we will let him do all the explaining. He should be arriving shortly."

As if a cue, a black portal opened on the opposite end of the pavilion and four beings stepped out.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

The four beings stepped through the portal, and they were not what I expected them to be. Based on Rachel's description, they were trained killers. These people were the last ones you'd expect to be in a powerful army.

There was a man, in his late twenties or early thirties in the front. His hair and eyes matched Rachel's description, but he was decked in a casual work outfit.

There were two boys and a girl with him. The girl had ringlets of blond hair, and green eyes that reminded me of Percy's. One boy and had blond hair that was obviously dyed and wore dark sunglasses preventing us from seeing his eyes, and the other had black hair and gray eyes.

The three teens were dressed in basketball shorts and t-shirts, the girl had a tank top, and wore high tops, each a different color – black, blue, pink – and didn't have a single weapon or piece of armor on them.

"Lord Chaos." Lord Poseidon said, and the gods bowed and we followed their example.

* * *

HAVOK PoV

The Gods, Immortals, and demigods all bowed to Lord Chaos.

"Now. I believe you have explained I am here for recruiting, correct?" They quickly nodded before he continued.

"Fantastic. I am only here to introduce my recruiters before I am off. Tomorrow, my Warriors, some of my soldiers and peacemakers will arrive to assist in the process. My son will explain everything to you once I am gone, and I expect you treat him with the upmost respect. They are under orders that if they are driven to it, they may fight back. So I expect you do not give them a reason to. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." My idiotic half-brother answered, not understanding it was a rhetorical question. Lord Chaos summoned me forward and I stepped up next to him.

"May I introduce my son, Havok. He is the Commander of my Warriors." I nodded in greeting before introducing my team.

"This is my second in command and Warrior, Xavier, and my Lieutenant Raven, who is also a warrior." I informed them, nodding to the boy and girl. We had come with a plan and knew exactly what we were doing.

"Very well. Havok, you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. I will set up a place for you to stay by tonight, and you know the drill for recruiting. I will see you when you have finished and hopefully, found a recruit." He said, a separate meaning in his words. He'd been hoping for me to pick an apprentice, but no one had proven to be good enough. Yet.

"Good Luck to you all, and I will see you again when I come to check on the progress." Chaos said, and he stepped through the re-opened portal.

As soon as he was gone, Raven breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

"So! Now that Havok's daddy is gone, we can begin the fun stuff!"

The demigods and Gods just stared at her. Nobody said anything, and just stared.

_Raven, start the plan we went over! _

_You sure? You'd rather not just tell them you are alive?_

_No! They're going to hate me! Just go through the plan! _

_Raven, just do it! _Xavier ordered her. I'd forgotten he was the one letting us talk like this. Raven sighed and turned to the two of us.

"Wow. Perce wasn't kidding when he said the camp had no sense of humor, was he?"

"You know Percy?" Annabeth asked, catching exactly what we'd wanted her to. Gods, I'd missed her.

"Very well. Raven and I met him the day before he left. We've stayed in contact throughout the years and he's always like Annabeth this or Annabeth that!" Xavier replied.

"He's pretty cool, super nice, good looking, smart, powerful. Actually, what _is_ his specialty, Havok?" Raven asked me.

I smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else. With luck, he'll decide to be one of the Warriors coming for Recruition."

"What is the difference between Soldiers, Warriors, and Peacemakers?" Demeter asked.

"They are the three divisions in Chaos Army." Xavier began to explain, stepping forward.

"Peacemakers, are trained to prevent wars. They know how to fight, but don't believe it's necessary in the universes and try to abstain from using it. They don't interact with Soldiers and Warriors as much, but we do on occasion. Soldiers, are the everyday army. They excel in battle and fight wars all the time, if they cannot be prevented. We, are Warriors, the highest ranking division in Chaos Army."

"Warriors, are powerful beings with exceptional gifts. We aide Chaos in serious wars, train, and we spend a lot of time recruiting because it is very rare to find someone with an exceptional gift, or as we like to call ourselves, Mutations." I informed them, smiling at the term we call ourselves.

"For example, I can alter any weather, season, or climate to fit my needs or alter my body to fit the climate. I'm almost cold-blooded, I guess you can say. I also can produce proper attire for whatever climate I and my Warriors are in." Raven explained.

"Do all of you share the same powers or are they different?" A demigod, at the Zeus table asked.

"No, we all have different powers based on special abilities we had before we joined. Well, except for Havok and Percy. They're the _special_ ones." Raven said with a giggle, as Xavier and I laughed.

"What's your power, Havok? Or should I call you Lord, or Commander, or-" A girl from Apollo asked.

"Havok is fine." I interrupted. "I prefer to be called Havok, and my power is too dangerous for you to know. If word got out what I could do, wars would break out over possession of me."

"We wouldn't tell anyone!" She promised. Everyone nodded, but I wasn't going to risk it.

"Sorry. Until recruiting is underway, I'm forbidden to tell you my and Percy's mutation." I pretended to slip. Everyone was shocked when I mentioned Percy, and either was silent or began to ask questions. I only heard one quiet question asked by the only person that mattered to me over the loud noise.

"Percy has a mutation?"

I turned towards Annabeth, who looked confused, yet proud at the mention of her old boyfriend. Cole looked furious about the mention of his half-brother and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, in a protective manner.

"Yes, and a very dangerous one at that. He joined Chaos so he could learn how to control it. Why else do you think he would have left you?" I asked her.

"He left…to protect me?" She stuttered, as if trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Of course he did. He never forgot you." I told her.

"It's true. He still checks up on you, to make sure you are safe and happy. Not as much as he used to, but he still cares about you a ton and-" Raven was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Wait, wait, wait! Percy Jackson, my half-brother who lived, like four hundred years ago, is alive… and in Chaos Army?" Cole demanded.

The three of us laughed at his outburst, which confused everyone else. When Xavier noticed this, he tried to stop laughing to answer him. Raven and I just kept laughing, but we quieted down so they could hear his answer.

"Perce is special. He's Chaos' right hand man. No…Percy Jackson isn't in Chaos Army…He commands it."

* * *

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if I forgot to clear some things up or if it made sense! **

**If you read any of my other stories, the next chapters will be up today! **

**A/N: Now, I'm sure you're all wondering if this will actually have Percy in it and it will! He and the other missing camper, will both be arriving and once all the others in C.A. are there, you will meet them! I'm debating whether or not to let you guys submit characters for some of the C.A. Soldiers, Warriors, & Peacemakers. I guess if you want to then leave the following stuff in a review and I'll look at your character!  
**

** -Name, Species (mortal, demigod, other etc), if demigod include parent, division in C.A., any talents, likes and/or dislikes, if you would like a Warrior and you want a certain power include that, but be warned. If it just happens to be the powers I've chosen for my pre-made characters that I'm including I will either not use the power and give them a new one or not include it.  
**

**So yeah, I'm still debating between adding SYOC but, if you want one go ahead and submit it in a review!  
**

**Later! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! ****Sorry about the super long AN, but trust me! You want to read it! ** I wasn't planning on updating this until the weekend, but this idea came to me and I decided to post it!  


**You learn more about Havok and a new character! I won't mention who it is, but I'm offering you guys a deal! I'd love to get as many reviews as I can for this story!**

** So if you can guess who the new character is, based on the XMen series, the Percy Jackson series, or my hints **_(The new character will have their real name and their team codename (Thus, the XMen series if you know it. Think the new movie First Class!) Either of them are fine, and I kinda feel like I gave it away so leave any of them. If you miraculously already know who the second camper who disappeared is, you can leave that as well. If you're chosen and got that right, I'll double your winnings and PM you with the details!)_** and leave it in a REVIEW, I will give you a shout-out and any one of the following prizes...  
**

** 1. Preview of the next chapter  
**

** _or_**

** 2. You can leave a question in your review about what will happen in the story, and I'll answer it in PM  
**

** _or__  
_**

** 3. You can tell me what you want to happen in Warriors of Chaos in your review and I will incorporate it into the story!  
**

**All you need to do is leave REVIEW (saying at least something about the chapter, your answer, and whichever prize you'd like) and in the order the reviews were submitted, I assign you a number (first person is 1, second is 2, etc). Then I will randomly draw one number from the reviews, or if we get over 10, I will randomly draw a winner from each set of ten. (So if that doesn't make sense, if we get higher than 13 there will be two winners! and over 23 there will be 3 winners, etc.)  
**

**If that still doesn't make sense, just leave a review and you could win a prize that I mentioned up there ^^^. Also know, the more reviews means the better chance you have of winning!  
**

******It is all up to you. You don't have to get it right, you just need to leave a REVIEW with your guess because that is my goal with this whole contest! To get more and more readers on my stories, and more reviews calls more readers!**

**Now, Read and Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or XMen from who I take names and powers**

-Previously-

"_Sorry. Until recruiting is underway, I'm forbidden to tell you my and Percy's mutation." I pretended to slip. Everyone was shocked when I mentioned Percy, and either was silent or began to ask questions. I only heard one quiet question asked by the only person that mattered to me over the loud noise. _

"_Percy has a mutation?" _

_I turned towards Annabeth, who looked confused, yet proud at the mention of her old boyfriend. Cole looked furious about the mention of his half-brother and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, in a protective manner. _

"_Yes and a very dangerous one at that. He joined Chaos so he could learn how to control it. Why else do you think he would have left you?" I asked her._

"_He left…to protect me?" She stuttered, as if trying to wrap her mind around it. _

"_Of course he did. He never forgot you." I told her._

"_It's true. He still checks up on you, to make sure you are safe and happy. Not as much as he used to, but he still cares about you a ton and-" Raven was interrupted by an angry voice._

"_Wait, wait, wait! Percy Jackson, my half-brother who lived, like four hundred years ago, is alive… and in Chaos Army?" Cole demanded. _

_The three of us laughed at his outburst, which confused everyone else. When Xavier noticed this, he tried to stop laughing to answer him. Raven and I just kept laughing, but we quieted down so they could hear his answer. _

"_Perce is special. He's Chaos' right hand man. No…Percy Jackson isn't in Chaos Army…He commands it."_

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

He commands it. It, the greatest army known to any being ever created. He commands it. He is Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson commands Chaos Army.

Percy Jackson _commands _Chaos Army.

I stared at Xavier, not believing what I just heard. Nobody said a thing as we thought about what he said. Percy commands Chaos Army.

The realization that Percy was still alive and nearly a hundred times as powerful as he used to be was broken when Cole and his devoted followers began to laugh at this.

"Yeah…Right…There's…No…Way…He…Could…Be…" Cole burst into laughter, being unable to finish his sentence. About half the camp joined in, only those of us who actually knew Percy or had learned about him and saw him as a hero didn't.

* * *

HAVOK PoV 

It was bad enough once Cole and his friends burst into laughter. But it was just plain disgusting when most of the Gods laughed. The only ones who didn't were Hades, Hera, Athena, Apollo, and Hestia.

_This is humiliating! I wish they just shut up and listen to us!_

_I hear you Havok. At least you don't have to listen to all their minds going on and on and on! _Xavier said.

_Any ideas for who we are looking for?_

_Nope._ Raven said, at the same time Xavier sent,

_No idea. _

_Well…I guess we should get started because this is really going to be a long six months, especially if we don't find out who he/she is._

_Well, _Raven began _What if we motivated them by 'threatening' to have Percy Jackson show up? Then he miraculously happens to lose his temper because we couldn't do our job thanks to those no good, little twerps who care nothing about any-_

_Wait!_ Xavier interrupted. We both turned to look at him. _Someone is listening into this conversation, and their not a god…_

_How! _I mentally screamed.

_I don't know! But their mind is well protected, like a mix between any other mutation and yours, P-Havok. They can hear everything we are saying but I have no access to them. _

_Are they aware what they are doing? Can you tell? _Raven asked her older brother.

_Yes. _

We both turned to look at Xavier, who looked at us.

_What?_ I sent out, desperately hoping whoever it was would answer.

_She asked if I was aware I could hear you guys, and I said yes. How I'm doing it though, I have absolutely no idea._

_Who are you? _I asked.

_A person. Why should I tell you when you plan to blackmail me into working for Chaos?_

Raven and Xavier began to look at everyone in the camp, trying to figure out who was this mutation.

_Blackmail? We aren't going to blackmail y-_

_Yes you were. _Raven _said, and I quote, 'What if we motivated them by 'threatening' to have Percy Jackson show up?' Percy's my friend and he'd never hurt me.  
_

I could detect a hint of bitterness when whoever it was mentioned Raven, so I decided to test a theory of mine.

_Really? How well do you know Percy Jackson? _I demanded of them

_Better than you do._

_Well then, I guess you already know that Percy would never hurt his girlfriend of over four-hundred years. _

Silence. Whoever was speaking, either couldn't figure out what to say or they were pretty shocked. I looked over, and saw Annabeth sitting even lower in her chair, like she was the worst person in the world.

_We wouldn't blackmail you. We'd train you to use your mutation, whatever it is, so you don't hurt anybody. You could be safe with us, start a new life, make new friends, see old ones, and even get yourself a decent boyfriend who actually cares about you. All you have to do is tell us who you are, and we can help you. _I offered this mysterious person. I really needed something to call him…her…it?

_Her. I am female. _I could feel this person…her...smirking. That explained why when I mentioned girlfriend she shut up. She had a crush on the missing hero known as Percy Jackson. But, that could wait.

_You can hear my thoughts? _ I asked the confusion in my voice unmistakable.

_Yes. I don't know why, but I can hear you. I actually can't hear what the other two are saying, and from where I'm sitting it looks like they are in the middle of a pretty heated discussion. _

I looked over towards my two companions and realized she was right. They were, in fact, discussing something but I wasn't sure what.

_Why can I hear you and not them?_

_Give me a second to find out._

I stopped talking to her and called "Xavier!"

_Yes?_

_Why can I still hear her, but I had no idea what you two were saying a second ago?_

Raven freaked out at this for some reason. _What? You can still hear her? That's what we were fighting about! Xavier lost the connection!_

I began to think about this for a moment.

_You there?_ I tried calling out.

_Yes. _

_I have to go, but I need some answers to go by. _

… _I'm waiting…_

_Oh right. Sorry. Now, do you know what your mutation is? _I asked, really hoping that she did.

_No._

_You have no idea?_

_No._

_Alright, do you have any skills that are more developed than any others?_

_Not any are coming to mind. _

Gah! Figures we would need the only one of us in the whole existence that wouldn't cooperate!

_I'm cooperative. You are just asking stupid questions. If I really am your _mutant_, and if you really want me, then you're going to have to do something for someone I care about. _

Please be something like money, a new car, heal a life threatening disease – Hades, I would heal everybody on earth of any disease of her choice if she would tell me who she was and join Chaos.

_It's not. I don't know anybody with a life-threatening disease. _

_Dammit. Really? I can do that?_ I offered. Please say yes, please say yes, I wished to myself.

_No. I want you to get a good friend of mine her boyfriend back. _

I was taken back for a minute. Get a boyfriend back?

_You want me to play matchmaker?_

_Yep. All you have to do is get-_

She was interrupted as a large black ship descended towards us. About two hundred feet up, it stopped and doors in the bottom opened. Fifty figures began to jump out towards the ground.

There were twenty-five in the standard Peacemaker's uniform, and twenty-five in the soldier's uniform. Uniforms for these two divisions were similar, the only thing separating them were the colors (Peacemaker's white, Soldier's dark blue) and the soldiers had armor and weapons. They consisted of combat pants and boots, t-shirts, and capes that covered your face. Pretty basic, really. Warriors got the cool uniforms, and we got crap about it all the time for it.

We could wear whatever we wanted, because our weapons were usually something to do with our body. We did have swords, shields, and armor, but those retracted and you could never tell we had them. The only thing we were given were two jackets that signified the Warrior rank. They were completely indestructible and always returned to you.

They were both red and said your rank in the Warriors if you had one, but only three of us actually had something written on it because I had yet to find a Lieutenant. One had our actual name (the one we were given when we were born) on the back and the other had our codename on it. The one I had on now read 'Havok: Commander'. The one with my name was stored away with my things where it was safe.

I smiled when I saw my good friend and second in command of the Peacemakers arrive and the last two people, both adorned in red jackets, jump out of the ship. Then it disguised itself and flew away to return to Chaos City.

_Really? Chaos Army and Chaos City? Why don't you people pick cooler names? _Her voice reminded me that we were having a conversation before my army arrived.

_Sorry, I forgot about you._

_It's alright. I only just remembered you too, then you mentioned _Chaos City_._

I smirked at the tone she was trying to make. _I didn't pick the names. They'd already been decided when I joined and founded the Warrior division. _

I could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke back. _You founded the Warriors? Nice, so far they are my favorite. _

_Well, you _are_ a mutation. I'd get you a cool red jacket with your name on it if you join. _

_Nice try._

_Two? _C'mon! Everybody likes the red jackets, I thought to myself. I heard her mentally giggle and I racked my brain for the people I knew who giggled like that. I was small and…cute.

_Nope. I want our deal or else. _

_Grr! Fine, who am I matching up again? _

_I am mentally sticking my tongue out at you. You are going to match up my friend Annabeth were her ex. _

I was silent as I processed this. Annabeth had an ex-boyfriend?

_Jealous, Commander? _She taunted.

_Of course not, I'm just wondering how many ex-boyfriends this girl has had!_

_She's only had one and you know him. _

Only one? What, was Percy Jackson not considered an ex?

_Moron. He _is_ the ex-boyfriend! He left her, but she never stopped loving him – in fact, she only put up with Cole hoping Percy's jealousy would make him come back. _

_So, you want me to convince the highest ranking officer, and the most powerful being in the world after Chaos, to come back to Earth and see his ex-girlfriend? _

_Date. He has to get back together with her. Then, I'll tell you who I am._

_What if he doesn't _want_ to date her again? What if he has a new girlfriend and he sees her only as his sister?_

I waited to hear her response, but I only got silence. I remembered how she'd been able to tell what I was thinking about, so imagined being able to hear her thoughts.

_New girlfriend? How dare he have a new girlfriend? I thought he loved her and checked up on her missed her and-_

_Jealous, mystery girl?_

_No! What would make you say that? _She demanded, oblivious to what had just happened.

_I heard everything you just thought. Shall I repeat it?_

_Gah! _I could feel her block me out, and I decided to ignore the small hurt I was beginning to feel. I turned back to the figures; who had all landed on the ground. I smiled and walked over to one of the Peacemakers.

"Lieutenant." I greeted her with a warm smile. **(A/N: Sorry, but I feel I should explain the order of power in the army. Chaos, Chaos Army Commander (aka Percy), Commanders of each division in C.A, 2nd Commanders, then Lieutenants) **She smiled back,

"You're mistaken Commander. In the two days you have been gone, I have risen to 2nd Commander of the Peacemakers, Sector 1." The pride in her voice was unmistakable. It was hard to believe this girl was a demigod.

"My apologies and congratulations. Have you told Perce, yet?" I asked her with a meaningful look, but it wasn't too obvious so only our fighters knew what it meant.

I didn't hear her answer as I felt the barrier between the mutation and I's minds weakening. I decided not to say anything as I listened to her grumble.

_Bet that's his no good, ugly bitch of girlfriend. Why, I should teach her who's in charge of this camp. Nobody takes Percy away from m-_

_Hahaha, yeah right. The commander of a huge army known for its soldiers dating a Peacemaker. As if! Percy is known for his battle skills, and there's no way in the Tartarus a Peacemaker would even _consider _him!_

I guessed she trusted me enough, because her mind was suddenly clear, like it was filled with rainbows and sunshine.

_Thanks. _She said, sarcastically. _Glad to know my intelligent mind is filled with rainbows and sunshine. _

_So you're intelligent? _I asked, happy I'd figured something out about her without her giving it to me.

"If you'd be so kind, Commander, as to introduce us to your friends?" Poseidon interrupted.

I looked to my friend for her approval. She took a moment, looking over toward the table with the gods and immortals.

"If you all swear on the River Styx," she began, addressing the Gods and Immortals, "that you will not harm any of my Peacemakers, I will allow it."

I could tell it was hard for her to agree, because of the hesitance in her voice and her clenched fists. But I guess her belief in ending the universes of violence was worth more to her, than having a few immortals know who she was.

_Why would it be a problem?_ She asked me.

I quickly blocked my other thoughts, as the horrible memories came flooding into my mind. I took a moment before answering, being careful of what I said.

_We have both had bad experiences here at this camp. It is…difficult…for us to be back here, among who we believed to be family. But that was before they betrayed us._

She was silent, as she took in this information, and I could tell she was frustrated with me blocking her from my thoughts.

_I thought you were Chaos' son?_

Figures she would ask this question of all questions. I followed Sector 1s leading Peacemakers and Soldiers over towards the head table, before I answered.

_I am…just not the way you all thought. _

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me a thought in a REVIEW and be sure to tell me what you'd like to receive if you won! I'll announce you in the next chapter, then I'll PM you the prize! Unless, you want to be a saint to all the other readers and want it to be announced as either a preview of the chapter (If that is what you picked!) or I'll give you the answers in the AN before the next chapter! **_  
_

**Just know, the choice is totally yours and I'll respect your decision. If this gets me the response I want, I might do it with all updates on this story!  
**

**Au Revoir! ~SexyPurpleBeast ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm updating this story now! _Family Week_ has been updated and _Compatibility_ will be updated tomorrow or Tuesday! Because we are almost to 30 reviews so I'd like to encourage you to REVIEW and if we get at least to 30, I will include a POV in the next chapter from the person you all are dying to see...PERCY! So try and get there, because I'd like to post the chapter I wrote with his PoV!  
**

**The winner of my contest of reviews from the last chapter was anon47. Because you aren't a member, please contact me with what you would like your prize to be. I've decided to not do that for the next chapters because I'd like to be free in how my story goes. I hope you all understand!  
**

**Here's Chapter 4, Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or XMEN from who I take names and powers**

-Previously-

_I quickly blocked my other thoughts, as the horrible memories came flooding into my mind. I took a moment before answering, being careful of what I said._

_We have both had bad experiences here at this camp. It is…difficult…for us to be back here, among who we believed to be family. But that was before they betrayed us._

_She was silent, as she took in this information, and I could tell she was frustrated with me blocking her from my thoughts. _

_I thought you were Chaos' son?_

_Figures she would ask this question of all questions. I followed Sector 1s leading Peacemakers and Soldiers over towards the head table, before I answered. _

_I am…just not the way you all thought. _

* * *

XAVIER PoV

The demigods thoughts were really starting to bug me, but not as much as the immortals and gods. Almost every single thought was about Percy Jackson. I loved my mutation, but these guys were seriously going to get on my nerves. We'd been here about fifteen minutes and I was about two away from insanity.

After the Sector 1 Soldiers and Peacemakers arrived, along with Beast and Banshee, the only other two mutations we know of, Psyche led the leaders, including Havok, up to the head table. The soldiers set up a table that ran along the back and we sat back there.

Psyche is a Peacemaker, who joined about 484 years ago. Psyche isn't her real name, but she found it fitting because it of her heritage. She and Havok are super close, probably because they were recruited together. It had been our last official recruition, because they occur every five hundred years.

_Who the hell does this girl think she is? _

This particular thought caught my attention, mainly because of the person who thought it. I stifled a laugh, hoping not to cause any attention, but Havok noticed. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_It's nothing, Havok. Just some immortals thoughts._

_Which immortal?_ He asked, curiously.

I was hesitant to tell him, but I wasn't going to lie to him either.

_What is it, _Charles_. _ He demanded, a smirk playing on his lips when he thought my name.

_Don't call me Charles! You know how I hate it when you do! Anyway, it was Jason Grace. His thoughts toward Psyche, 'Who the hell does this girl think she is' were kind of ironic, considering her past. If only he knew who he was talking about. _

I could see him holding back laughter himself until Psyche stepped up and everybody fell silent.

"Hello demigods, immortals, and Gods of Earth. I am Psyche, 2nd in command of Sector 1's Peacemakers. My commander, Pax, is also ranked number 5, under the Commander of Chaos Army."

Psyche's uniform had shifted into a white mini dress, white stiletto boots, and she still wore her cape, to protect her identity. I was aware as all of the thoughts that were now turned towards her.

Psyche stood attentively next to Pax, ignoring the hungry stares she was receiving, but I could tell Pax was going to blow.

"We are here under the orders of our Commander for recruiting. We'd like to keep all fighting to a minimal, so if you'd just patiently endure this with us, then we can avoid problems."

Pax stepped forward and began to give instructions for what was going to be happening.

"As recruiters of this sector, we will be taking anyone into consideration. If you'd like to sign up, please put your name down on one of the lists that will be coming around. Um… Havok and Xavier, do you mind?" He asked us timidly. We both nodded and took the lists from Psyche.

"We will then arrange paperwork for you all to fill out which will be the first step. Someone will deliver your paperwork later today and it all must be filled out by the end of dinner. We will explain what will happen next. Throughout this process, the Soldiers will do basic training exercises with you to get you ready for any physical tests you might need to pass.

My Peacemakers will be teaching you the history of Chaos Army, and explaining what will be going on throughout the process. The Warriors, will be teaching you about the groups of Chaos Army, and helping determine where you'd best be suited. Then, once we narrow down recruits, we will have the Commander announce who is going to be considered for positions."

Havok then stepped forward. "Because we cannot hire everybody who shows an interest in our army, we only hire so many. If we are lucky, only a dozen of you will actually make it to the final offer of joining Chaos."

A girl in silver, with electric blue eyes, stood up. "If you don't mind, you said the Commander will announce who will be offered positions. When will he be arriving?"

Psyche looked confused. "What do you mean he?"

"Percy Jackson." The girl in silver, who I picked up from the campers' thoughts was named Thalia, asked.

Psyche looked to Havok for an explanation.

"Xavier, decided to announce already, that Percy Jackson was in charge of Chaos Army." He gave me a pointed look, and I sheepishly smiled an apology. Psyche nodded before turning back to Thalia.

"He won't be arriving later-"

This set the campers off, they all demanded answers. Some wanted to know why, while others claimed he would because of something called his flaw, and some yelled out that they were best friends with the guy and he would always come back.

Psyche raised her hands, trying to get everybody to calm down, but it didn't work. I decided that we would make better progress if only a few of us were here.

_Soldiers and Peacemakers, with the exception of Psyche, please go and set up our cabin down by the beach. Go!_

Everybody, as much as they didn't like it, did as I asked and began to leave. It only took about a minute, because we hadn't unpacked a thing.

Once they had cleared out, everybody was still just as loud. Havok began to lose his temper and his body began to flicker red. This caught everybody's attention.

Psyche put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him and he began to calm down. Psyche then turned back to the campers,

"He will not be arriving later because he has already arrived. He will be anonymously watching so anyone who can make it to the final recruit can be chosen based on his decision."

They campers took this in silence before Cole asked,

"So if he's here, I'll know who he is because he will be staying in my cabin!"

He thought it gave him an advantage to the competition. As if Percy would let his attitude change his decision.

"Why would he be staying in your cabin?" Beast, who was sitting next to Banshee and Raven, asked.

"He's my step-brother of course, _Warrior_!" He snidely added Warrior, as if it was the worst insult he could think of.

Beast looked furious, but Havok immediately stepped in.

"Actually, Percy Jackson renounced all relations to Poseidon years ago, when he joined Chaos."

"Impossible!" Poseidon cried, "He wouldn't cut me off!" I rolled my eyes at this went to sit next to my sister. The other Gods began to demand answers, and it was starting to get annoying. If they'd wait thirty seconds we'd answer all the questions before they had to ask them.

"He didn't have a choice!" Psyche cried. Even if she was a Peacemaker, she still had a temper. "Becoming Commander of the Army meant he needed to be somehow related to Lord Chaos and Lady Nyx. Being the Son of Poseidon didn't give him the freedom to join, so he renounced his claim to you and became the Son of Chaos!"

_Shit! Now what do we tell them Havok!_

He didn't answer as everyone looked to him. I could see them trying to take in his appearance and connect it to those of the missing hero.

"I'm not Percy Jackson. Any of you who even suggest that I am will no longer be running in the recruition. Percy and I trained together, but we are not the same person as you all think."

"Then show us your eyes! Every child of Poseidon has the same green eyes, and I bet once you remove your sunglasses they'll be the same green as mine!" Cole shouted, fury in his voice.

_Man, that kid does not like Percy._ Raven thought.

_I know, must be tough having a super powerful older sibling._

Havok rolled his eyes at our short conversation, not Cole's outburst, but not everyone knew about that so they took it as a denial.

"See! I told you he was my idiotic step-brother! I told you!"

Havok showed him up by removing his glasses and showing his black eyes, littered with gold specks. Cole's shouting stopped and he stared at the eyes that did not match the description of Percy Jackson.

"Now, if you're done accusing me, I'm going to go set up before I inform my father and brother of our…_progress_." He sneered, before smoothly sliding his glasses back on and left the pavilion with his head down, hands clenched into fists.

Banshee, Beast, and Raven ran out of the pavilion after him leaving only me and Psyche.

"You should be more careful of your accusations." Psyche said, in her quiet and mesmerizing voice. "Both sons of Chaos have a temper, and both are so powerful you don't want to make the mistake of angering them. The soldiers will fight against you, and as Peacemakers we will not stand in the way of our own army, so unless you want to get slaughtered, I'd be careful."

She left the pavilion and I decided to collect the lists. I walked up to each table and collected the list that had gone around. Each list had at least one name on it, even the God's list had names written down.

"We will have paperwork delivered to you today, and be ready to fill it out because we do not allow late entrees under any circumstances." I paused, listening to an immortal's thoughts.

_And I would not worry daughter of Athena. _ Looking to the blond girl who was trying to appear strong, If _I'm correct, and I usually am, Havok will be speaking to you again before lunch. _

She looked startled and met my eyes. I winked subtly at her so nobody noticed, before turning to follow the others.

"I'd like to see you in twenty minutes. You know who you are, and do not bring anyone with you!" I shouted over my shoulder as I left the pavilion.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

As soon as Xavier had left the pavilion, everybody began to shout that they were the one he was talking to. I wasn't in the mood to do this, and I was luckily prepared. I slipped on my Yankees cap, which I still had after almost 500 years, and followed Xavier.

I silently made my way over towards the beach, and I was stunned when I saw their cabin.

It looked really small to hold fifty-five people, but it was still beautiful. It was a two story cabin, with a wrap-around porch crafted of black wood on both levels. The outside was painted a peaceful silver, with black spots, spread periodically around the cabin. I soon realized they were stars and universes. You could see black curtains from the inside, all of them on the second story drawn closed, while those on the bottom were open. I could see people moving around, still in uniform, probably setting up inside.

The door opened and I could see Xavier holding open the door. He stood to the right of the doorway and appeared to be casually looking outside.

_Come on in, and try to be quiet while you're at it, please. _

I wondered how he could possibly see me, but I crept inside like he asked. I stood against the wall right inside as he shut the door, before I followed him up the stairs.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Some of the floors were a pale, almost white hardwood floor while the rest were raised up about 8 inches covered with a thick, shaggy white carpet. The furniture was very modern and varied in black, white, and gray.

We climbed the stairs and what I found amazed me. The upstairs was a lounge area that looked over the rest of the cabin. One wall, that faced the beach, was all glass so you had a beautiful view of the ocean. It reminded me of Percy.

_He insisted this was here you know. _I heard Xavier think to me.

Up here, nearly everything was white, except for a few things like the huge flat screen television and the variety of books that lined another wall. It had the same white carpet and the same style of furniture, except all the furniture was white.

Along the other wall were three doors. Each had a white sign on it, and in plain black writing were the words: Soldiers, Peacemakers, and Warriors. It didn't make sense to me, How you could possibly fit that many people in a room, but I followed Xavier through the door marked Warriors. We walked into a round room with natural light coming from what looked to be enchanted windows behind us, and plain walls with five doors.

_Keep your cap on. The rooms are magical, sort of like this whole cabin, but you go in the room based on your division. Each one is different, and you stay out of the rooms that aren't yours unless under specific orders from Lord Chaos, Lady Nyx, or the Commander. In the Warriors, because there are so few of us, we have a big area in the middle and then five doors that lead to our suites. _

I was fascinated by this, and I'd love to spend years studying all the things they offered.

_Why do you only have five Warriors in Sector 1? _I thought, hoping he could continue to do this mind reading thing he was doing.

_You need a mutation to be a Warrior, and those aren't easy to find. We only have five Warriors at all, even though we have been recruiting them for nearly half a millennia. The simple explanation is there just aren't that many mutations out there. _

_So that's why there are only five?_ I asked.

_Six, now. You're one of us too. _He told me kindly. _Along with me, Raven, and Havok, the only others are Beast and Banshee. _

_And Percy. Havok said he was a mutant too, where does he stay?_

He stopped thinking…talking?...to me and walked up to a door. He opened it and slowly, but casually walked in, giving me time to run past him before he shut the door.

"There. You can take off your cap now." He said, looking right at me as I removed my Yankees cap. "My room is magically protected to block my mind from anyone but Chaos' and block everyone's mind from mind unless I specifically want to hear it. Now that Havok can't eavesdrop, we can finally talk."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review telling me what you thought and please check out my other stories! **

**Hugs & Kisses ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, my dear readers! School is over and I'm now free to write my stories as much as I please! :D I'm so happy I get to upload this chapter of the story and hopefully another will be up by Monday! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and if it doesn't make sense either trust me when I say it will all be explained later on, or send me a REVIEW and I'll answer.  
**

**Enjoy and Please read the important A/N at the bottom of the page!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or XMen, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

-Previously-

"_He didn't have a choice!" Psyche cried. Even if she was a Peacemaker, she still had a temper. "Becoming Commander of the Army meant he needed to be somehow related to Lord Chaos and Lady Nyx. Being the Son of Poseidon didn't give him the freedom to join, so he renounced his claim to you and became the Son of Chaos!"_

_Shit! Now what do we tell them Havok!_

_He didn't answer as everyone looked to him. I could see them trying to take in his appearance and connect it to those of the missing hero._

"_I'm not Percy Jackson. Any of you who even suggest that I am will no longer be running in the recruition. Percy and I trained together, but we are not the same person as you all think."_

"_Then show us your eyes! Every child of Poseidon has the same green eyes, and I bet once you remove your sunglasses they'll be the same green as mine!" Cole shouted, fury in his voice. _

_Man, that kid does not like Percy. Raven thought._

_I know, must be tough having a super powerful older sibling._

_Havok rolled his eyes at our short conversation, not Cole's outburst, but not everyone knew about that so they took it as a denial._

"_See! I told you he was my idiotic step-brother! I told you!"_

_Havok showed him up by removing his glasses and showing his black eyes, littered with gold specks. Cole's shouting stopped and he stared at the eyes that did not match the description of Percy Jackson. _

"_Now, if you're done accusing me, I'm going to go set up before I inform my father and brother of our…progress." He sneered, before smoothly sliding his glasses back on and left the pavilion with his head down, hands clenched into fists. _

_Banshee, Beast, and Raven ran out of the pavilion after him leaving only me and Psyche. _

"_You should be more careful of your accusations." Psyche said, in her quiet and mesmerizing voice. "Both sons of Chaos have a temper, and both are so powerful you don't want to make the mistake of angering them. The soldiers will fight against you, and as Peacemakers we will not stand in the way of our own army, so unless you want to get slaughtered, I'd be careful." _

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

"I-I'm confused." I stuttered as quietly as I could.

Xavier smiled kindly at me, before gesturing to a couch on the other side of the room. I looked around and the room amazed me.

There was a king size bed against one wall, two doors on another. I guess they led to the bathroom and closet. There was yet another wall of windows facing the beach, and the final wall made room for a small entertainment area with a couch, love seat, and television. The furniture was black, and there were a few blue things here and there.

It was extremely organized and not at all what I would have expected from Xavier. I crossed the room and sat down on one end of the couch. Xavier sat on the other and turned to face me.

"What would you like me to explain?"

"Tell me about Havok and Percy." I begged. I knew this wasn't going to go well when he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Well, um, Havok and Percy are really close, closer than you'd think. They've trained and fought together for hundreds of years…"

I decided to prompt him, hoping to get him to give me the answers I was dying for. "They're both mutations?"

"Yes! Powerful ones at that. Every mutation is powerful, that is why we look for our kind, but some have powers to a higher degree. Raven's is more of an offensive kind of power, like most of ours. But Havok, Percy, and I all have defense mutations as well."

"So, you three have offensive powers _and_ defensive powers?" I asked.

"Mutation. We don't believe them to be _powers_. But yes, we have both."

I frowned and looked away. He was being very careful of what he was saying. I looked at a picture on a far wall. It was obviously older, but it was kept in pristine condition. It showed Camp Half-Blood and there were three figures standing in the picture. It was too far away, but I could tell the three figures were young.

"I didn't know you were a half-blood, Xavier." I told him, pointing to the picture.

"Oh! I'm not, that's Havok's picture. I've been with Chaos ever since I can remember because my home planet was destroyed when I was an infant. Raven and I showed potential, so we were taken in with Chaos once the invasion began."

"So…?"

"That's just a picture. Don't worry about it." He said it quickly, trying to end the discussion.

_Please Annabeth. Don't ask about it. _He asked.

"How do you do that?" I sighed.

Xavier smiled. "Finally! Something I can talk about! It's my very mutation."

"You…can talk to people…through their minds?"

"Yes, it's my offensive mutation. Defense is my more defined mutation. I'm a telepath, so I focus on mind reading and disguising the fact that I am actually reading it."

"So…Have you been…?" I left off the sentence and he answered, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Yes, for a quite a while actually. After Havok asked me why we weren't connected to you, I began to search for your mind. Even though you can block your mind from him, I can always read your thoughts. I listened to you for a while and kept quiet until I could talk to you privately."

I couldn't believe it. A mind-reader. Even the Gods couldn't read minds. They could get an idea of what you were thinking if it was in their domain, but none of them could achieve a telepathic power.

"Chaos kept those powers away from those in power here. Prometheus can play around with your mind, like me, but he cannot actually read it or talk to you through it. That's one of the reasons Chaos recruited me. He couldn't figure out how I managed to obtain the powers I did. Along with mind reading, I can give the power temporarily to others so we can stay in touch, similar to what you did with Havok. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of."

He smiled, "It's alright. It takes a long time to understand it in detail, and I have a relatively easy to understand power. Try understanding Percy's or Havok's. That is so confusing; it took me almost twenty years to understand it, even remotely."

The mention of Percy caught my attention. "What is so confusing about their mutations?"

Xavier frowned as he thought of his answer. "Well…Hmm…How do I explain this so it'll make sense…I've got it! So, Havok's mutations really don't have anything to do with each other. His offensive mutation is so destructible; we try to keep him from losing his temper. His defensive power is just that; purely for defense."

"And Percy's?" I prompted.

"And Percy's, well he'll just have to tell you about those himself!"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from Xavier, annoyed. _Honestly, I wish he'd tell me something helpful!_

"Look. I'll tell you what I can but you cannot let anyone know what I've told you, or let them know that I actually told you this. I've only got a minute before Havok notices I'm not with the others and comes looking for me. Do you understand?" He asked me quietly, but quickly.

I wasn't sure where this was going, but I nodded and leaned closer to him.

"We aren't here for the reason you all think we are." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Lord Chaos sent us here because of Havok. Lady Nyx believes he needs a partner, or as you call it here a girlfriend or wife. She begged Lord Chaos to send us here looking for a mutation that could be with him, but Havok's had a terrible past in romance."

"What do you mean?"

"He loved someone before he left to join Chaos. She was everything to him. When he learned that something was going to happen to her if he didn't do something, he went to Chaos who had offered him a position just a few days before. In exchange for his joining the army, she was to be kept safe and happy.

Chaos agreed, and managed to avoid what would have been her destruction. She stayed here, eventually got over him and became somewhat happy again. He watched her, checked up on her, and made sure she was safe as he served Chaos."

He looked at me, finished with his short explanation. I stared back until I began to think of what he said until it hit me. I was supposedly a mutation.

"Wait – You think _I _could make him happy? _Me?_"

"Well he obviously likes you a great deal, so you two could definitely get along. If you turn out to be very powerful, it's even better."

I sat still for a few moments thinking about this. He wanted me to marry Havok. Havok; the strange son of Chaos, I had only met a few hours ago. I couldn't do it.

"Please Annabeth. Havok's my best friend and like a brother to me. He needs someone to make him happy and I think you could do it. You're strong, stronger than most of the soldiers in Chaos Army. You have the potential to be a hero to everything and everyone in existence. Please, do it for everyone, for me, for Havok."

This was too much for me to take. Everything had just been dropped on me and now they expected to me to marry Havok, train, and rule over a billion different things in the existence. _Percy_ I thought. I always thought of him in important decisions. I didn't know why, but I did. He was too important. I couldn't do this.

I got up and stumbled towards the door. "I-I-I need a m-moment to think a-about th-this." I stuttered as I put my cap on, threw open the door and tried to make my way outside. I didn't care about hitting people. All that mattered was I got out of this cabin.

I ran outside and realized it was dark. I had been in there with Xavier for hours. I couldn't go back to camp, or my cabin. I needed to be alone. I turned and ran, for the only place I knew I could find solitude, ignoring everything else around me.

* * *

**(A/N: And now, because we easily got 30 reviews, as promised here is the special PoV I promised you all in the last chapter! Please read the AN at the bottom about this as well. I hope you like it!)  
**

* * *

PERCY PoV

It was hard to believe I was back here after four hundred and eighty four years. Camp had changed dramatically, but it was still Camp Half-Blood.

They had expanded the borders a lot so it covered almost three times as much space. Cabins had been made bigger to make room for the romans that had stayed and new cabins had been built for the minor gods. A city had been added like New Rome for demigods to live safely. Technology had improved as well. I'd seen lots of demigods with iPods, phones, and laptops. **(A/N: Just imagine all the same technology, but improved!) ** Annabeth had been busy.

It was still shocking to see my ex-girlfriend immortal, even though I'd known for years. It didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would when she got over me and started dating my brother, but it hurt worse than bathing in the Styx when she listened to the Gods and began to believe I had died.

After the Chaos cabin had been set up by the beach, I'd needed some space so I went to take a walk alone. I made my way into the woods and began to explore for a secluded spot to vent my anger.

After Chaos and I had discovered mutations, he'd insisted that I learn to control my anger so I wouldn't accidentally kill anybody. It'd taken a while, but I'd managed. In my apartment back in Chaos City, I had a room which was indestructible so I'd go there when I needed to let my anger out.

I found an abandoned area far enough out so the campers wouldn't discover it until after we'd left and got into the zone. It took all of five seconds to destroy everything within a five mile radius, and keep it silent. **(A/N: I know it doesn't go into much detail, but I kept it that way for a reason. You will all find out why in a later chapter!)**

I stared up at the sky for a while after, looking at all the constellations. Turns out about a hundred and fifty years later, the mortals realized they were all going to die so they went all eco-friendly and now the world is far less polluted.

It was probably about ten and the campers would all be at one of their campfires. I decided to head back so I wouldn't have to talk to or see anyone. I moved silently through the trees, a skill I'd acquired during my free time.

I wasn't expecting to see anybody so I willed the water from a nearby stream to return my hair and eyes back to their original colors. It was peaceful without having to worry about an attack or pending war. I hoped the next six months would prove to be as peaceful as Chaos said they'd be, and prayed to my father to keep this true. I did not need my warriors losing energy fighting in a war here too.

Chaos had told me the war would fall right after we left and had completed our task, but I was still hesitant. I'd instructed everyone in my army to carry their weapons and armor.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone came crashing through the line of trees. That separated me from the camp. I froze hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice me, but she did.

I didn't recognize her, but she _did_ look oddly familiar. She wore an older version of the Camp Half-Blood shirt; apparently they changed every hundred years, khaki short shorts, and blue vans. She had shoulder length, raven black hair which was tangled from the wind, an athletic body with tanned skin, and deep sea-green eyes that were rimmed with red, probably from crying along with the recent tear stains on her cheeks.

When she saw me, her tears stopped and we both stood there, staring at each other, neither of us making a sound. I debated turning around and running back the way I had come, but decided against it considering she probably knew this place better than I did now. She looked angry, shocked, and confused all at the same time before she whispered a single word that I hadn't heard since I had left camp.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW telling me!**

**Because the promise of a Percy POV got the most reviews yet, I think I'm going to do this. Everytime this story gets 30 reviews, I'll post a Percy POV! So when we reach 60 reviews total, I'll put in another! Then again for 90, and 120, and so on! **

**If you have anything else you'd like to see as well, tell me in a REVIEW and I'll take it into consideration!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello My Darlings!  
**

**Based on the poll on my profile, which is still going by the way so go VOTE, you wanted more Warriors of Chaos so I am now updating! Unfortunately there is a catch so read on!  
**

***~*~*~*As all of you who read the last chapter know, I did a Percy POV! I also told you that for every 30 reviews you would get some more Percy! Well, we are only 11 away from that goal and I need to tell the next bit of the story from his POV. Without it, this story would make absolutely no sense whatsoever. So I posted this chapter, which happens to be a little shorter, and I'm hoping to get the last 11 reviews quickly so I can update this story tomorrow! (No work! :D)  
**

**I know this chapter isn't as interesting but it will answer one of your guys' more frequent of questions! But I shall not tell you which because then you will not read this chapter. So basically read it, review it, new chapter from Perce's POV! _hint: it will explain more on the details of the mysterious, familiar yet unrecognizable girl, maybe even reveal who she is if i get loads of reviews like almost to, oh i dont know, 80? _  
**

**Either way, once we reach 60 I can update again with the new chapter which I guarantee is in PERCY's POV! So, now, I give to you...Chapter 6! and remember - READ IT. REVIEW IT. NEW CHAPTER.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or X Men from who I take names and powers.**

-Previously-

_I didn't recognize her, but she did look oddly familiar. She wore an older version of the Camp Half-Blood shirt; apparently they changed every hundred years, khaki short shorts, and blue vans. She had shoulder length, raven black hair which was tangled from the wind, an athletic body with tanned skin, and deep sea-green eyes that were rimmed with red, probably from crying along with the recent tear stains on her cheeks. _

_When she saw me, her tears stopped and we both stood there, staring at each other, neither of us making a sound. I debated turning around and running back the way I had come, but decided against it considering she probably knew this place better than I did now. She looked angry, shocked, and confused all at the same time before she whispered a single word that I hadn't heard since I had left camp._

"_Percy?"_

* * *

**(A/N: This is back a little before the meeting and a few hours after Chaos Army left the pavilion, but you will understand it better later on. Alright, I'm done rambling!)**_  
_

PSYCHE PoV

There were twenty minutes until dinner and I was bored. Havok had mysteriously vanished after his dramatic exit and I didn't have some cool super-mutation to practice. I didn't feel like interacting with the demigods just yet, so I decided to go find the Warriors and see what they were doing.

I got up from my spot on the couch and walked across the room to the basement door. The basement was divided into four sections; one for each of the divisions in our army's use and one for our weapon storage. Most of us kept our weapons in our rooms, but we still had extras in case we needed them.

I knocked on the door before I heard Raven call out, "Come on in!"

I opened the door to surprisingly find them sitting on an L shaped couch in front of a projector. Hank had a laptop while Raven was controlling the projector.

"Hey McCoy! You mind if I join you guys?" I asked as I plopped down into the corner seat next to Raven.

Hank mumbled something that sounded like "Sure" without looking up at me. He was furiously typing while everyone was waiting for the slide to change. His nickname was Beast, but I wasn't sure what his mutation was. I had never seen him explain or demonstrate it, and I wasn't sure I actually wanted to know what it was.

The room was large, obviously magically altered, and furnished so you could do multiple things in here at once. The walls were painted cream, there were black concrete floors, and the decorations were almost all red.

"Do you guys only do red?"

"Most of the time. It's all we have to show our alliance, so red is important to us." Banshee told me, his light brown skater hair in his face.

"Cool! So what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're looking at the physical records for potential Warriors or recruits. Immortals are always the most fun because they have a wide range of talents!" Raven told me. She clicked a button and a new screen came up. A photo of an immortal took up the entire screen and I recognized it to be Thalia Grace; Jason's sister.

"Thalia Grace." Hank read out and everyone, including me, turned their attention back to the screen. "She is the eldest daughter of Zeus. Her body is fifteen years old, but she is approximately four hundred and ninety nine years old. She was an immortal huntress of Artemis, as well as her lieutenant, until she was granted pure immortality from her father along with the other immortal campers.

She remained loyal to Artemis until her father and Lord Hades arranged a marriage between her and Nico di Angelo one hundred and twelve years ago. Neither of the two were happy with the marriage. She still hunts with her sister and abstains from all contact with men as much as possible."

"Vital Statistics?" Banshee asked.

"Female. Daughter of Zeus and Ms. Lydia Grace, **(A/N: I don't think it ever says Thalia's mother's name so I just made one up. If it does, leave it in a review and I'll change it back!) **Sister of Jason Grace, also an immortal. She has black hair and blue eyes, both inherited from her father." Hank told him.

The Warriors nodded and Hank waited for another question.

"Weapons?" Raven asked at the same time I asked "Fatal flaw?"

They looked at me in confusion and I explained. "A fatal flaw is a weakness that can kill you. Any descendant of the Gods has one."

"Well," Hank said while he read the reports, "Her weapon preferences include a bow, spear, and shield."

"The shield isn't good in battle." Banshee stated.

"While her…flaw…" Hank continued, "appears to be, based on the information here, that she has a weakness when offered power. She is always tempted to take it, no matter what. It also states she has a fear of heights."

"She definitely has the potential, being a daughter of Zeus, but her weaknesses would be hard to harness and we'd have no guarantee that she'd even be able to overcome it. Since her joining the army would give her more power, I'd say it would be a risk to take her. So I vote no." Raven said, before she got up and walked over to a table on the other side of the room I hadn't seen coming in.

She picked something up and walked back over, and I saw it was two brownies. She handed me one before biting into the other and I smiled gratefully before following her example.

"I don't know. She could be really useful in our army. Not as a warrior, I don't see any potential there, but as a soldier. She could be very strong." Banshee argued.

"But we aren't recruiting for the Soldiers. We are searching for Warriors." Raven argued back.

"True…I still think we should keep an eye on her. She might have a gift we are overlooking. I think we should let Havok look at her and make the decision. He's always been good at seeing potential, so is your brother, Rave."

"Where is your brother anyway?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since I'd left the mess hall this morning and I doubt he'd still be there.

"I'm not sure. He said he needed to do some things and asked I not interrupt. Do you think I should go find him?" Raven asked.

I stood up and stretched, before heading to the door. "I'll do it. I need to round up the Peacemakers for dinner anyway. You guys coming?" I asked. They nodded and put their stuff to the side before following me out the door.

We went up the stairs towards the bedrooms and I followed them until Hank pointed towards a door next to Raven's. I waited until they were all in their rooms before I walked up to the door. I was just about to knock when I heard voices.

Xavier had told me his room had magically been protected against other minds and attacks, but I guess he'd forgotten to soundproof it. I leaned up against the door and I could make out two voices; one female and one male, who I recognized as Xavier. It was hard to hear, but I could get the gist of it.

'_And Percy's?' _The girl's voice asked. Annabeth?

I wondered why Annabeth would be talking to Xavier about Percy, especially since she'd been with Cole for who knows how long.

Their voices were too mumbled for me to hear and it took a few minutes until Xavier said something about Havok that I could make out clearly.

'_We aren't here for the reason you all think we are. Lord Chaos sent us here because of Havok. Lady Nyx believes he needs a partner, or as you call it here a girlfriend or wife. She begged Lord Chaos to send us here looking for a mutation that could be with him, but Havok's had a terrible past in romance.'_

I was shocked that Chaos and Nyx would force Havok into this. I knew all about Havok's past in romance, thus my new name, and I knew he should have someone who could make him happy, but still. They loved him like a son. Why would they make him do something he didn't want to do?

'_What do you mean?' _Annabeth nearly whispered.

'_He loved someone before he left to join Chaos. She was everything to him. When he learned that something was going to happen to her if he didn't do something, he went to Chaos who had offered him a position just a few days before. In exchange for his joining the army, she was to be kept safe and happy.'_

Annabeth started to say something else, but Raven opened her door and I jumped away, making it look like I had just left. I smiled and walked over.

"Is he finished with whatever and coming to dinner?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head, and decided I'd ask him about the conversation later, when he was alone. We waited a second for Hank and Banshee to join us, and we headed down to meet the others before going to dinner with the demigods.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW so I can update (with the PERCY POV!) and it will start to make a heck of a lot of sense! **

**Remember, we need at least 11 to get the update, and above 75 reviews _total_ to find out who the girl Percy met was and why she's super important in this story! Make a guess in your review! I'll give you a shout out if you get it right! Any guesses on who Psyche's real identity is?**

**Love you all! Going to go start this next chapter now!  
**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody! I finished the chapter! I know, technically it's Tuesday but I needed to add on because we reached 75 REVIEWS! You guys are super awesome and I think this is the 2nd highest number of reviews I've gotten for a chapter! (the 1st is a chapter in my original story, _Family Week_) So to thank you, I wrote you guys the longest chapter ever, with over 3000 words minus the A/N! **

**I hope you all enjoy and this clears up some of the confusion! Just so you know, this story is no where close to finished because I make it a goal to reach about 30 chapters per story! Things will begin to happen and I hope you don't think I'm rushing this!  
**

**Shout outs will happen in the next chapter, because some of you got pretty close to the right answer and one of you got it DEAD ON. I'm not joking! I now need to add to the plot because this genius figured it out and I want you to be at least somewhat surprised when you read it! You are seriously my idol at the moment, and I will tell you this again in your shout out, because you seriously ROCK! If I personally knew you, you'd be my best friend! I'm also giving you guys another chance to earn a shout out so check the A/N at the bottom!  
**

**Read it. Review it. New Chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

-Previously-

_I didn't recognize her, but she _did_ look oddly familiar. She wore an older version of the Camp Half-Blood shirt; apparently they changed every hundred years, khaki short shorts, and blue vans. She had shoulder length, raven black hair which was tangled from the wind, an athletic body with tanned skin, and deep sea-green eyes that were rimmed with red, probably from crying along with the recent tear stains on her cheeks. _

_When she saw me, her tears stopped and we both stood there, staring at each other, neither of us making a sound. I debated turning around and running back the way I had come, but decided against it considering she probably knew this place better than I did now. She looked angry, shocked, and confused all at the same time before she whispered a single word that I hadn't heard since I had left camp._

"_Percy?"_

* * *

PERCY PoV

I flinched at the use of my old name. I hadn't heard someone call me that in years, so to hear someone who I didn't even know call me that, in a broken voice, didn't make me want to hear it again. I knew I had hurt people when I left, but if this girl who hadn't met me was this upset about it, then I couldn't possibly imagine what those who cared about me felt.

When I didn't answer, she asked me again.

"Percy?"

I held my breath, before giving her a small smile. Then I turned around and quickly headed back the way I had come. But she wasn't going to take this.

"Perseus Jackson! What in Hades' name are you doing?" She screamed and began to follow me. Her attitude reminded me of Annabeth, but I doubted they could actually be related.

"Look," I began, turning around to face her. "I don't know you, and I don't know how you know me. So leave me alone and if you tell anyone you saw me you will regret it. Got it?"

I had hoped I'd scare her into not saying anything, but she just looked annoyed and raised an eyebrow, which creepily looked similar to the way mine did. _Who the hell is this girl?_

I ignored her and continued to walk. I could hear her following behind me, but her step was clumsy and loud. I wondered if she was always like this or if this was just because I was here.

"Look. I don't know why you're pretending not to know me, but if you want to continue go ahead. Just give me some answers! Where were you? Why did you leave? Why did you join Chaos? What is your-"

I interrupted her, almost shouting back to her. "What do you mean I'm _pretending_? I think I'd remember my own sister if I had one! And I know I didn't have one, only the egoistical moron that is my brother! You know, you all worship the ground he walks on!"

Confusion crossed her face, and she stuttered, "S-s-sister? What do you mean sister?"

I took a step closer and gently picked up a piece of her black hair and waved it in front of her face so she could see it. Then I dropped it and made a mirror of water appear in between our faces so she could see herself. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh…my…Gods…What happened to me?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean what happened to you? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Look at me? I look like you! Not me!" She continued to fuss about herself while I began to think. She mumbled as she pulled her hair, stretched her face, and tapped the water hoping it would some mistake.

I turned around, because it wasn't helping me concentrate, and tried to zone her out. I tried to listen to my thoughts, and decided to see if M.G. (Mystery Girl) knew anything.

_Hey M.G! You there? _I asked. I waited for a moment, while I was aware of the girl behind whimpering. Honestly, I was really, really confused.

_What, Havok? _She snapped. _I'm a little busy!_ She sounded super stressed, and I wondered why.

_I was wondering if you happen to know if there were other mutations here at Camp Half-Blood. _

_I doubt it. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one. Now can I go? I need to deal with something!_

_No! I need your help! I might have found another and I need you to come help me see if they are a mutant. _I nearly begged, the desperation in my voice obvious.

_Why not have one of your Warriors help you? _She suggested, probably trying to get out of it.

_Because I want _your_ help._

_No! I told you! You have to get Annabeth back with Percy Jackson before you can know who I am! _

I growled and turned to face my female look-alike when I noticed something. She suddenly a lot paler and her hair was a medium brown now instead of black. Her eyes were more of a hazel color, too.

I stared for another minute and looked away before beginning to beg M.G. for help.

_C'mon M.G! I seriously have a problem! Some girl, who is obviously a mutant, if freaking out in front of me and honestly I'm kind of creeped out! Come help me!_

She didn't answer. I could tell she was still there, she just couldn't hear me. Her thoughts were jumbled, because she was thinking them very fast and very hard; panicking. Slowly, some of them became audible.

_Oh My Gods! How am I going to fix this? What's happening? Should I ask Havok? He could help me couldn't he? Percy could help me too, plus he's right here! Maybe…_

Her thoughts slowly drifted away until I could no longer hear them, but I no longer cared. She claimed Percy was with her, which was impossible because I was here with

…

A mysterious girl.

…

"M.G?" I whispered. I turned and looked at the girl's back, because she was facing the other way, kneeled over, like she couldn't stand her own appearance. She stopped her crying, which must have begun a second ago.

She carefully stood up, still not facing me, and her now blonde hair hung in perfect ringlets to the middle of her back. Her skin was tan again, but not as much as it had been before.

I willed the water to return me to my new, but not really new because I'd taken it when I had joined Chaos, form. I left the blond hair dye I'd worn for this trip out, so I looked like a mix between Chaos and Poseidon. Me. Havok; the Son of Chaos.

It seemed like so much time had passed since I'd whispered the nickname I had given her, but I knew it had only been seconds.

She turned. Then I came face to face with the last person I'd ever expected to be a mutation. The single person I'd felt in this camp that was worthy of serving Chaos. The daughter of Athena I had loved for four hundred and eighty four years. Annabeth Chase.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

I heard Percy whisper "M.G.?" My nickname from Havok. I froze, wondering how Percy had found out about that. Xavier did say Percy and Havok were really close. Closer than I'd expect them to be.

_Percy couldn't be…could he?_

I was aware that my hair had turned back to its original color, as had my skin, but I was seriously starting to freak out. What was happening to me? I slowly turned around to face Percy.

I saw the water, which had wrapped itself around him creating a mist; leave his body returning it to its original state. His hair was the same as it always had been, messy and styled perfectly, his skin was still tan but lighter than it used to be, and his body was much more built. His muscles showed that whatever he spent his time doing worked him hard.

His eyes were the only things that had changed from the beautiful sea green I used to love. They were the eyes I had learned to accept were Havok's; black with gold specks throughout them. They looked like Percy's eyes, just a different color.

I couldn't believe myself when I felt even more drawn to him than I was almost five hundred years ago, and I could tell he was trying to control whatever emotion was trying to break free.

"Annabeth." He said, in a careful, calm voice.

"Perc-"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, interrupting me, and I flinched back at his tone. He saw my startled look, and his face softened. "Sorry. Please call me Havok, not Percy."

I couldn't speak, but I nodded my head. I continued to look at him, and he did the same to me. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but I soon began to hear voices coming in our direction. I turned and saw the beams from flashlights coming towards us.

I felt Percy grab my hand and pull me to the side. He began to pick up his pace until he was going at a slow jog. I ran behind him, not nearly as silent though, and quietly asked,

"Where are we going?"

He looked back to make sure I was still with him, and then looked forward. The water came through the line of trees, from the ocean, and surrounded him for a second. Then it left him with the blonde hair that made him Havok.

I was about to ask what that was about, but we broke through the line of trees and I could see the big shadow that was the Chaos cabin. The stars and universes on the outside of the cabin glowed different colors.

We ran up to a door in the back and Percy stopped. **(A/N: In case you guys are all confused, I decided to quickly sum up what has happened so far, just in case my writing isn't as clear as I think it is. Havok = Percy. Mysterious Girl is Annabeth. Annabeth is the Mutant that the Warriors came to recruit! We good?) **

"Here," He said, handing me his red jacket. I looked at him in confusion, not taking the jacket, so he started to put it on me as he explained. "It will keep anyone in there from talking to you. Just keep close to me, keep your hair off your back," He pulled my hair forward over my shoulders as he said this. "And do not get lost!"

He once again grabbed my hand and he pushed open the door. There weren't a lot of people in the cabin, only about ten together, and all of them were Peacemakers. They looked at me with curiosity but didn't say anything.

Percy pulled me up the stairs, ignoring all but one soldier. When we'd reached the top of the stairs, we made our way over to the Warriors' rooms. Before we got there a soldier saw me and pulled his sword. I didn't have any time to react before Percy made a sound, almost like a growl, and the soldier backed off.

I prayed to the gods that none of the Warriors would be in the combined space; nobody was. I figured we'd stay in there since no one was using it, but Percy quickly pulled me over to a door which I recognized was the door to the same room I'd been in earlier.

"Why are we going into Xavier's room?" I whispered to him as he pulled open the door.

His eyebrows scrunched together, in that cute little way they always had, in his confusion. "Xavier's room? His room is over next to Raven's. This is my room."

I paled, and realization dawned on me when I thought of the picture on the wall. Xavier didn't want me to see who was in that picture, and now I'd bet it showed Percy and some of his friends from before he left. I wondered if I was one of them, but that thought was interrupted when Percy slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it.

I thought he was going to start yelling at me or demanding answers, but he didn't do either. What he did frightened me even more than it would have if he'd threatened to tell my mother I had a mutation.

He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled his lips down to meet mine.

**(A/N: Now that you all know for sure Havok is Percy, I will have his PoV always say Havok! So now if it says Havok, it is actually Percy's)**

* * *

HAVOK PoV

I honestly had no idea why I kissed her. It made no sense because while my body practically moved on its own, my mind kept telling it not to.

She froze at my touch before she began to softly kiss me back. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before I finally had the ability to pull away.

I looked at her, before stuttering, "I-I have no idea…why I d-did that."

"It's okay." She whispered back while looking at her feet, her cheeks a rosy pink. I pulled her over towards my bed and she climbed onto it, before sitting on one end, me at the other. I didn't bother to inform her she was still wearing my jacket.

We sat in silence for a moment, neither of us thinking or saying anything. I tried to think of something to break it, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Do I really have to call you Havok?" She asked. Leave it to her to think of the oddest question in our situation to ask.

"Only in public. If you want to call me Percy when we're alone you can."

She smiled a tentative smile before asking again, but in a near whisper,

"Can you help me? Figure out what's happening to me? Why I can do these…these things?" She was on the verge of tears, and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and promise her I would. But I honestly didn't know if I could.

"I'll try to. I think it's your mutation, because mine and Beast's work the same way. If we aren't paying attention to what we are doing, our mutation will take over."

She was hanging on to every little detail I said, and I could tell she had hundreds of questions.

"Now that we both know who the other is, can you tell me what your mutation is?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll need to ask my father first, because only he, my mother, and the Warriors know. Even then, they had to prove their loyalty to learn what it was. The only other people who learned what my mutation was are now dead." I thought back to all those who'd learned what my name stood for. **(A/N: I am going through a First Class movie phase, so…I bet it's pretty easy to tell what his mutation is now, huh?)**

"Lord Poseidon isn't going to be happy when he sees you, as Percy I mean, especially since you cut off all relations to him." Her voice quivered.

"I'll handle him. Besides, _Percy_ won't be showing up until Lord Chaos and Lady Nyx arrive."

"Why are they coming here? And when?" Annabeth asked.

"I need to inform them that I've found a potential Warrior. Because we are so dangerous and important, both will observe you before we can officially offer you a position, but I have no doubt if you want to you can join. As for when they will get here, they will arrive within the week; hopefully by the day after tomorrow. I need to find out why I am doing some thi-" I managed to stop before I said too much, but she understood what I was thinking.

"You mean you need to figure out why you kissed me when you didn't want to." Her voice cracked on the last word, and I broke. I hurried over to her and forced her to look at me.

"No! Of course not, Annie! I'd never do that! It's just…everything…about me is…dangerous. And if you got to close, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Can you really? You've only seen one planet out of the thousands that inhabit life. Earth was the original planet, and Chaos learned from his mistakes. Thus, Earth is the weakest planet, but has the most protection from Chaos Army."

"I don't care! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you! Even if that means-"

"Even if I don't want you?" I forced myself to ask. It took everything I had to keep my composure together. _Honestly Havok! Everything you've been through and this girl has you wrapped around her little finger? Get it together! _I mentally ordered myself, hoping she hadn't heard.

With my luck, she had. She smirked and scooted closer to me.

"I know I don't understand everything yet, but I know that I want to be with you. Ever since Chaos Army has arrived, I've seen nothing but reasons for joining."

"And what would those be?" I asked, willing the water to take the dye out of my hair, returning it to its shiny black self.

"One, you are here." She scooted closer as she said this.

"Two, you guys help everyone in existence. Three, even though we have hurt you guys and insulted you for being here, you stayed. You didn't leave because of it. You thought of the bigger picture."

"Or we were just following orders and had no choice in the matter." I snidely said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned up against me. "I don't believe that. Fourth, and by far the most important, I really think I'd get along with Xavier." She smiled and waited for my response, which consisted of a pretty colorful vocabulary and lots of temper controlling. Annabeth giggled at this response and kneeled so we were face to face.

"I meant as a friend, Perce. I've never gotten over you since you left, and you think your best friend would change that after one conversation?"

"You never know." I muttered, burying my face in her neck until I'd registered what she'd said. "One conversation?"

"Before I ran into you. He told me he wanted to talk to me, and then he told me how he knew I was the mutant, why you were here, what his mutation was. Stuff like that. Then I freaked out, ran for the woods, and stumbled upon the famous Percy Jackson."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure that's all that happened. Now I better get you back to your cabin before the riots start."

Annabeth quickly clung to me, wrapping her legs around my waist and tangling her hands behind my neck. "Please don't make me go. I thought you promised to help me figure this out!"

"Well we aren't going to figure much out at…eleven o'clock at night," I said, looking at the clock. "Besides, I seem to forget when I promised to do anything."

Fear crossed Annabeth's face and I noticed her pale. I didn't need her freaking out and changing in appearance, yet, so I stood up and pulled her with me.

"I'll help you in the morning. I'll announce that we will begin testing those of you who have potential to join individually. You will be one of the first and I'll help you then. Deal?"

She nodded before pulling away. She turned towards the door before I called out, "Wait!"

Annabeth stopped, and turned back to me. I signaled for her to wait, and headed into my closet. I found what I was looking for in the back, where no one would find it, and brought it out to her.

"When we are in public, you have to treat me like you would any of the others. You need to call me Havok, and do not mess up. We don't have the time to have to worry about that."

She nodded in agreement.

"You'll also need an alibi for where you were today. Tell them we wanted your help in getting to know the campers and gods here. Also, you were at a meeting with the Commander, who explained how if any of us in Chaos Army are hurt, the deal is off and we leave Earth immediately."

"The Gods will not believe me, and most of the campers won't either, though." She said sadly, as she wished it wasn't true.

"That, my Wise Girl, is why I'm giving you my other jacket so you have proof. Keep it, because if you lose it, it will automatically return to me, wherever I am. You can wear it if you'd like, just do whatever it takes to not lose it."

"I will, Havok." Annabeth said, as she slid into the jacket. I held open the door for her and as I was about to shut the door, she said,

"And Havok?"

I looked back over to her, and she continued before swiftly leaving me alone in the collaboration area.

"I'd prefer something a little more creative than Wise Girl by the time Lord Chaos arrives, if you don't mind."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review! As always, I will now continue to do the Havok/Percy PoV for every 30 reviews only. So if we reach 90, you'll get a new one. If we reach 100, I'll give you guys an even longer chapter of over 4000 words, minus A/Ns! **

**I know it's obvious, but tell me what you think Annabeth's nickname will be! Or what you think Havok's mutation is!  
**

**For the shout out, Hmm... If you want a shout out, leave a REVIEW, telling me more than you love my story or to update soon. Tell me something unique about the chapter (what you liked, loved, what you would have changed, etc)** **and fun (Any ideas for plots or character development) that will get you noticed (Commenting on every one of my chapters in every one of my stories like a few people already have will get you a shout out too, so if you did that, congrats! You get a shout out!)  
**

**Thanks to each and every one of you who has supported me throughout this story, and my others as well! If you are waiting for an update on my other two stories, then you're in luck because I'm going to be updating those, especially _Family Week_ which will get at least 2-3 chapters this week where as _Compatibility _will get 1-2 unless there is a huge surge in readers and reviewers (Maybe putting up the first chapter of a new story I have drafted, what do you think?) before writing the next chapter!  
**

**Now I'm off to bed before I have to get up and cram for my Driver's Permit test that I will be taking in the morning! I stopped reading the book to update so I hope it was worth it! Wish me luck!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! It's late so there won't be a huge note this time. I only have a few things to say.  
**

**1st. I'm sorry for this chapter in advance. It's only a filler chapter and it's later than I hoped it would be.  
**

**2nd. While I was working today (another reason I take forever to update, i'm working 6 days next week) I thought up another brilliant story idea that I thought up, so that makes 2! I'm hoping to have a preview chapter for both of those stories up shortly so you guys can have a glimpse at future stories, which leads to number 3. This will all depend on you, so I am going to ask you include this in your REVIEW or PM telling me which you would like. If nobody says anything, then I will not be doing this.  
**

**3rd. Do you want a sequel to Warriors of Chaos? (This will decide how this story ends. If you all want a sequel, WoC will end a whole lot differently than it would if you don't. Again, it's all up to you)**

**So yeah. _Family Week_'s sequel is going well. I'll have an update on Compatibility before I update that again, hopefully soon. Lots of brainstorming going on lately, and I've been thrilled with what I've come up with.  
**

**I also asked you guys a while back to try and guess Annabeth's nickname. So far, I don't think anyone has gotten it correct, so keep trying. I might be wrong, so I'll read over the reviews again, but I'm pretty sure most of you haven't guessed yet. Reread, because I threw lots of hints in there!  
**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

"_M.G?" I whispered. I turned and looked at the girl's back, because she was facing the other way, kneeled over, like she couldn't stand her own appearance. She stopped her crying, which must have begun a second ago. _

_She carefully stood up, still not facing me, and her now blonde hair hung in perfect ringlets to the middle of her back. Her skin was tan again, but not as much as it had been before. _

_I willed the water to return me to my new, but not really new because I'd taken it when I had joined Chaos, form. I left the blond hair dye I'd worn for this trip out, so I looked like a mix between Chaos and Poseidon. Me. Havok; the Son of Chaos. _

_It seemed like so much time had passed since I'd whispered the nickname I had given her, but I knew it had only been seconds. _

_She turned. Then I came face to face with the last person I'd ever expected to be a mutation. The single person I'd felt in this camp that was worthy of serving Chaos. The daughter of Athena I had loved for four hundred and eighty four years. Annabeth Chase._

* * *

THALIA PoV

I was eagerly awaiting the Warriors to arrive for breakfast so I could learn how the recruiting process would go.

I think it was the only time every single camper was at breakfast early. A table was set up for the Gods because they would be joining us. After Annabeth had stumbled into her cabin exhausted, she had promised to explain where she had been at breakfast.

I was sitting in between Nico and Cole, with a seat saved for Annabeth next to me. Even though we were married, we didn't act like it. It was only a technicality. I still hunted with Artemis and he still saw other girls.

The table for Chaos Army was still empty and breakfast officially would start, when the Gods arrived in five minutes. The Gods would not be happy if they were stuck waiting for Chaos' followers. I focused the next three minutes on my muffin, and soon there was a flash of light and the Gods were sitting at their table. They must've been anxious if they were here _early_.

"Good morning, campers!" Athena greeted, scanning over us. Her smile faltered when she noticed Annabeth wasn't with us, but she didn't speak up.

"Where is Chaos Army? They are late." Zeus spat. It was clear my father did not like the army, but I knew he was worried about the recruiting as well. It would be humiliating if the King of the Gods was not offered a position.

"We are not late." A voice came from the opposite side of the pavilion. I looked and saw Havok standing there, most of the Army already at the table, and a few stragglers still coming in.

Havok wore dark black skinny jeans, pure black vans, a white t-shirt and a red jacket. He had his sunglasses hanging on this shirt. His eyes scanned the crowd, until he got to our table, and for some reason he looked disappointed.

"Is it just me, or does Havok look upset to you?" Cole whispered to me.

"He _does _look upset, now that you mention it." Nico whispered back.

We weren't the only ones whispering, but Hades cleared his throat and we all became silent. "Now that you decided to join us, I'm sure we are all wondering how this process will begin, and what will happen once we get started."

"I'm sure you are, and I'd be happy to explain it. But, I do not want to repeat myself so everyone must be here before I begin." Havok informed us. "No exceptions."

He abruptly turned and headed towards his table, where he sat amongst the others in red jackets and two of the soldiers. He wasn't sitting with any of the Peacemakers, but I didn't see Psyche or the one in charge, I think his name was Pax.

My father's face turned bright red and started to turn purple, but Lady Hera whispered something to him and he began to calm down until his face was back to red.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

I stared at the tiny red numbers as they changed from 8:29 to 8:30. Breakfast would be starting and the Gods would be at camp now.

I was sitting on my bed, deciding what to wear. I'd already agreed to wear Percy's jacket, but I needed something else that would go with it.

_Wow. Never thought I'd live to see the day Annabeth Chase was fussing over clothes!_

I rolled my eyes at his comment before picking some skinny jeans, lacy white tank top, and red flats.

_I need to look confident, and if you don't appreciate it, I'm sure Cole will._

I could feel Havok's panic when I said that. I began to brush my hair.

_I didn't mean it like that. It looks awesome on you, but you're late. You won't be able to come in here without making an entrance. _

_I know. And thanks. _I smiled. I wished he was here, or that I didn't have to go out and face my family. I shivered at the thought of what my mother would do when she saw the jacket. I could always cover the back of the jacket with my hair, but it wouldn't be easy to hide the bold black letters across it that read _Percy Jackson: Commander._

I slid the jacket on either way, and began to descend down the stairs in the big house. I could see Havok say something to Lord Zeus before his face began to change color. Havok walked back to the table and tried to hide his laughter. He leaned against the table and crossed his legs, so he was watching the door.

I saw Thalia and Cole saving me a seat. It would hurt them when I didn't sit there; when I sat at the Chaos table.

_Did you ever contact Chaos?_ I asked Havok. His reply came almost instantly.

_Yes. He and Lady Nyx will be arriving today, hopefully sometime during breakfast. _

With the promise of Havok's parents, who would do anything to keep him happy, arriving, I decided it would be safe to abandon the plan. I would just wing it. I lifted my chin and pulled my hair over my shoulders so the back of the jacket was in plain sight, before I opened the door and walked into the pavilion.

* * *

HAVOK PoV

I heard the door to the big house open and noticed everyone but those at our table turned to look at whoever was coming out of the building. It was silent for a moment before Beast demanded of me.

"How in the name of Chaos did she get your other jacket?"

His voice was low and quiet, so nobody at any of the other tables heard him. He looked shocked, but the other Warriors, save for Xavier, turned to look at Annabeth, who had come out wearing my jacket.

The campers and immortals hadn't seen the name on the back, but there was no other possibility to whose jacket she was wearing except for mine. So it was surprising when they started asking who gave her the jacket.

"I gave it to her." I said with a smile. "She's incredibly gifted and I have no doubt my father will have any objection to her joining our cause."

"So you figured out what her mutation was?" Xavier asked so I would think about it.

"Yes…but I'm not telling you guys." I said, with a pointed look at Xavier, ordering him not to say a thing.

"Why not?" Raven pleaded.

"Because, I want to speak with my father about her first, and see if he even wants me to announce what her gift is."

She realized what I was getting at and quickly sent out a confirmation thought, which Xavier forwarded to us.

_You mean you want to find out if the Gods will try and convince her to stay before you announce what she can do?_

I nodded and turned my attention back to the girl at the door. Everyone was hounding her with questions and she was overwhelmed. She raised her hand and slowly everyone stopped talking. I thought she was about to speak, but she only put her hands in the pockets and looked at her feet before heading silently over towards our table.

I heard gasps as people began to see what was on the back of the jacket. Annabeth quickened her pace and squeezed onto the bench next to Beast and me, when I sat down. I took a step closer to her and met the eyes of camper and god in the room.

"One move… and it will be considered assault. Then we would fight back, and you wouldn't want _that _now, would you?" Everyone was silent and I sat down next to Annabeth, our shoulders touching, but I faced the gods. I wouldn't trust them with this.

"Annabeth! What…what is… _this_?" I heard Athena ask.

"Why the hell are you wearing my failure of a brother's jacket?" Cole demanded and I could feel little tremors in the earth.

"Annabeth! How did you get that jacket?" Thalia screamed.

She looked to me, silently asking if she could answer, and I nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest and spun around to face everybody. Those at our table turned to face me.

"Annabeth. Come here." Cole ordered her. He was standing next to Poseidon, trembling, and I could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

She stood up and made her way over, looking at the ground again. Judging from her thoughts, I could tell that if anyone accused her of anything, she would break down.

She stood in front of him and refused to meet his eyes. He held out his hand and waited.

_Go ahead. I can make it return to me in a second._ I reassured her.

_No! He'll destroy it! _She mentally cried.

_It's indestructible, Annie. Besides, my name's Havok. Do you really expect anything worse than what I can do? _I smirked, thinking of one of these gods having more power for destruction than me.

_What can you do? That might influence my decision._

I flinched and I managed to block all of them before the memories could reach her, but she knew I wasn't thinking the greatest things. She was kind enough not to try and break my barrier as she waited for my answer.

_Kill. I've ended so many lives with what I can do; there's no way they could cause more pain than I have._

I felt her compassion and her need to return to my side. I couldn't figure out why she was feeling that though. I remembered when I'd talked to my father about it. He hadn't said anything, but I knew he knew what was going on.

She pulled the jacket off and set it in his waiting hand. Instead of trying to destroy the jacket like he thought, he spun around and stalked up to Zeus. He offered the King of the Gods my jacket and made the pass over.

I let the jacket remain there as Annabeth ran back to me and sat down. I didn't take my eyes off the two. Zeus held the jacket up in front of his face so he could read the name before turning it so everyone else could see.

I knew they had seen the name so I summoned it. When the jacket reappeared on Annabeth, Zeus again became furious.

"Would you stop? I'm sick of trying to control where that goes, so it would be much easier if you just let her wear it." I spoke up.

"Why would _you_ control Percy Jackson's Warrior uniform?" Cole spat.

"What do you have against him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, now he's my brother. And I care about him." I retorted. I began to feel feverish.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I tried to focus on something to distract me, and I wound up listening to Annabeth's breathing. I could hear Cole snickering in the background.

"Do you _want _me to lose control of my mutation and kill you?" I snapped.

_That shut him up._ Banshee giggled mentally. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the gods. I ran my thumb along Annabeth's cheek, making sure she was okay and ignoring the glares I was receiving, before I stood up.

"Now, I believe I should explain what's going to happen over the next few months."

* * *

THIRD PoV

Chaos stood in the dark room that was his office. There was an interactive map of Existence on a wall, a desk facing two chairs, and two couches with a table in between them. The rest of the walls were either bare or filled with bookshelves, crammed with books.

In the center of the room, was a pedestal. It held a swirling vortex of light and power, and in it, Chaos could see his son.

He'd been watching the scene unfold on the planet Earth. While it did have its problems, it held a special place in Chaos' heart. Beings from the planet were extremely unique; no other beings like them existed anywhere else, with their personalities and attributes.

He smiled at his sons thoughts towards the mutant girl.

A portal opened and a woman stepped out. Her pale skin was almost translucent against the black chiton and black gladiator sandals she wore. Around her neck were strings of black pearls. Her eyes were the color of obsidian.

She was petite, but she radiated confidence which made up for the difference. She smiled and bowed to her husband before gliding up next to him.

"Lady Nyx." He greeted warmly, but kept his eyes on the images before him.

"Lord Chaos. May I ask why you summoned me here?"

"We are needed on Earth. Havok has encountered a… 'problem'."

Nyx studied the images of her son. When an image of him with a young blonde came up, her delicate eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Miss Annabeth Chase. She troubles him, yet he cannot bear to be away from her. He intends on asking for our permission for her to join."

Lord Chaos waved his hand through the image and it changed to silently show the conversation of the two lovers the previous night. The images cast rays of light throughout the room, making Nyx's skin to appear prismatic.

"I do not see how this is an issue. I believed this is what we had hoped to achieve in sending him there."

Chaos smiled at his partner and an image of his arm gazing lovingly at the girl, before dispersing the vortex and summoning a portal. He formed an appearance that would be visible to the demigods at the camp, as did Nyx.

He walked around to the other side of the desk and brought out a box. It was black, and tied shut with a red ribbon. There was a simple black tag attached to the ribbon, and a single name was written with a white pen in the beautiful calligraphy that belonged to Nyx.

Chaos offered the box to her and she took it gratefully. She held in close to her and stood next to her husband.

"It was. Now he'll only need to deal with the consequences that come with it." He assured her, before leading her through the portal to their destination.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review along with your answer to #3 and any questions or comments you have! **

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Readers!  
**

**I'm so sorry this is an author's note, but guess what! Chapter 10 will be going up right after this! Unless you've read chapter 9 already, then it will be the same but I'll explain that below!  
**

**So, I posted an A/N in my stories asking you to check out my new story _The Augur_. Then I come to upload Chapter 9 on here, and realize that because you've already commented on 'Chapter 9' you can't actually comment on the chapter itself. :/  
**

**So, As you can see if you are reading this, This A/N will be Chapter 9. And what WAS Chapter 9, is now going to be Chapter 10. Just because I like my Chapter #s to line up with FF's Chapter #s. Make sense?  
**

**If it does, Congrats! Also note that I will be making this story 1 Chapter longer to make up for that difference, so please don't feel you were robbed of a chapter! I'll hopefully get that up soon! The rest of today I will be writing chapters of my story, and hopefully a good chunk of tomorrow will be writing too!  
**

**If it doesn't, I'm sorry. I know it's super confusing and messing everything up. So just PM me, and I'll explain it to you in better depth and detail.  
**

**I also asked you to leave me a Review leaving me questions you'd like answered in the next chapter. That is still going, and feel free to leave as many as you want. In the next chapter, I will personally thank everyone of you who leaves a question and maybe, if there are a lot of questions asked, have Havok be generous and answer more than 2 questions. But only if there are loads of them!  
**

**Also, tell me if you think the PJO characters, either dead or alive, should be in the army. My mind is kind of made up, but I'd like to know what you think, and if you do, which ones you would personally like to see in them!  
**

**Also, again, tell me which characters you would like to see pass the tests of Recruition and join Chaos Army and which division! Again, my mind is kind of made up (it will at least be real characters used by RR) but I'm not positive. So any suggestions help!  
**

**That is all I have to say, so thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the mistakes and confusion. Thank you for staying with me through this and I promise to make it up to you!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey! If you haven't already, I suggest you read the A/N in the last chapter because it is TRES IMPORTANT! :)_  
**

* * *

**Hello! Here's my new update for Warriors of Chaos! Sorry it took so long, but I've finally gotten the chance to update! If you haven't already, check out my new story The Augur and go vote on my poll for which story you'd like me to update more!  
**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom because it will affect the next little bit of the story. I'll explain at the bottom so I don't give it away!  
**

**Hope you enjoy! Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers.**

* * *

REYNA PoV

I marched down the hall away from the Senate room where a meeting had just commenced on the current recruition at Camp Half-Blood. My first night back and I had a required senate meeting.

My feet were silent against the dark wood flooring. I ignored the view on either side of me, as I crossed to the connected building which held my, and the other leaders', suites.

It was dark, except for the lights of the city, which shone brightly. The little light in the dark hall (Which was normally used in the daytime, therefore no need for lights) reflected off of my two hounds and onto my white dress.

Truth was I loved my position, had lots of friends whom I saw every day, and loved the city and everyone in it. But I missed my sister. And I missed Jason.

I reached the door at the end of the hall and pressed one of two buttons. The obsidian doors slid open to reveal a small room with enough room inside for two people, or in this case, one person and two metal dogs. I stepped inside and doors slid shut behind me.

I swiped a card, which hung from a gold chain around my neck, in the slot on the left of the door. A short, clear beep rang out, as it recognized the destination, and the elevator shot upwards.

I looked out the glass wall of the elevator at the city that was my home, as it had been for years. The clear black sky, dotted with stars and constellations, covered the city. The perfect towers, tall skyscrapers, and incredibly shaped buildings lined the skyline. The quiet hum of people in the city, enjoying one of the first warm nights of summer, was relaxing. If only Annabeth were here. She would have loved it.

The doors slid open behind me and I walked into the suite behind Aurum and Argentum. The two dogs ran to their small couch in the corner and curled up next to each other. My apartment reminded me of the one I had back at Camp, but more grand and high tech. The decorations of the apartment were all gold, white, and purple.

I glided into my room, not bothering to turn on the lights, to change out of my customary uniform. I put on a purple floor length dress, gold flats, and a gold arm cuff on my right arm. **(A/N: Links on my profile) **I was meeting some friends from the senate for a late dinner.

When I'd decided I was ready, I turned to leave but something caught my eye. On my bed, sat a single black 9x13 envelope with my name written in white. I'd received one similar to this a little over six months ago, when my presence had been requested at the Camp Jupiter recruition.

I loved working here in the city, in the senate, but I despised working on other planets, dealing with wars, diseases, invasions and anything else along those lines. It reminded me too much of home. I much preferred sitting in a room full of peaceful people, debating what would be best for this city as a whole and its inhabitants.

I was hesitant to take this, knowing full well it would be another assignment, but I couldn't ignore it knowing I'd have to read it sometime.

I glanced at the clock on the far wall which read 8:47. Aiden, Maeve, and the others wouldn't be here to pick me up for about ten minutes or so. I sighed, giving in, and leisurely made my way over to the bed. I gingerly picked up and the envelope.

Perhaps it would only be a report that needs to be addressed in the next senate meeting or paperwork I'd forgotten to finish during the recruit, but I knew better. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out lots and lots of papers, all securely and orderly held together in a large paper clip shaped like a Greek Alpha. I only skimmed the first page, but I could tell they were papers for a new recruit. A Greek recruit.

It had been so long since a Roman demigod had been recruited; I was one of the last few. I'd secretly been hoping someone would have passed the tests at Camp Jupiter, just to have a new Roman face here. But Havok had been right. Demigods, whether they know it or not, have been trained to fail these tests.

* * *

JASON PoV

My eyes scanned the faces of the army over at their table. I needed to know if _she_ was here. The Warriors were an obvious no, because all were boys except one, and I knew Raven wasn't her. She probably wouldn't be in the Soldiers either. She didn't necessarily mind fighting, but she'd never willingly do it all the time.

The Peacemakers were the only other option. At least half of them were girls, but their faces were covered so I had no idea if she was among them.

I felt someone's eyes watching me and I noticed it was Pax. He was glaring at me, while holding onto Psyche protectively. He must have taken my search for her as a search for a new girlfriend, but I looked away and tried to refocus on Annabeth. She had returned to the Chaos table was sitting next to a nerdy-looking kid and Havok.

When Havok stood up, she scooted closer to the other guy.

"Why did she do that?" I whispered to Rachel.

"I don't know. Do you think he's stronger than he looks?" She whispered back, looking him over.

"Doubt it. They're in Chaos Army, so they want to look as powerful as they can. Bet his mutation is super smarts." Clarisse stated in a hushed tone.

"But maybe that's what they want you to think, then he won't be a big target if it comes to war and they'll have the upper hand." Rachel pointed out.

Clarisse nodded in consideration and turned back to her breakfast. Rachel and I did the same, but Cole, who had apparently been listening to us like everyone else at the table, took this as an opportunity to draw attention to himself. Again.

"_Commander_?" He asked. Havok flinched before turning towards the son of Poseidon expectantly. "You said when you arrived you couldn't tell us your mutation or my brother's."

"Yes," He answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, I figured then you could tell us what everyone else's were." He suggested. This caught everyone's attention, including the gods'.

"I would feel better trusting you if I knew you trusted us with this information." Demeter said.

"I agree." Athena joined.

Havok hesitated at this and I knew how he felt. Everyone wanted to know something you didn't want to tell. Being on the verge of war, it would look bad if he didn't tell us. But it could get him in trouble if he did.

The other Warriors were talking amongst themselves, except for the one named Xavier. He was looking at the back of Havok's head. Havok frowned at a thought, and then nodded a second later. _What was he doing?_

_Talking._

I froze. Where in the name of Hades did that come from? I didn't think it…Did I?

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Have you ever had a thought, that didn't exactly seem your own? Like it was somebody else's thought inside your head?"

She sighed and didn't look at me. "Yup, ever since I was little. I used to think it was because I was the oracle, but I guess everyone has thoughts like those sometimes."

"Oh."

I turned to look at Havok while he debated talking, but Xavier caught my eye and he victoriously smirked. I tried to ignore the goose bumps that settled over my skin, but the way he looked at me creeped me out. Like he knew something he shouldn't.

"You know what, if you don't want to that's fine…_coward_." Cole said, muttering the last part under his breath as he sat down. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, if he had Annabeth's approval, Havok was nowhere near a coward.

"What about this instead? You get to ask me one question that I will answer truthfully. It can be any question about anyone, anywhere, or anything. I'll give all the immortals, save Annabeth, two minutes to talk amongst yourselves to come up with one, but you ask me the final question." Havok suggested.

"If you really want to know my Warriors' mutations, then you can re-ask the question. But if you'd rather ask something else, I'll answer that instead."

The entire pavilion was silent as this sunk in. He was giving us the chance to ask anything at all and get the answer. Anything.

"Will you swear on the River Styx you'll answer truthfully?" Cole warily demanded.

"Wait!" My sister interrupted. "Why does he get to ask the question? We all have millions of questions we'd like to ask! Are you telling me, because of his stupidity, you'll tell him whatever he wants? It's not fair!"

Annabeth smiled at Thalia's tantrum while the boy next to her chuckled.

"Havok?" Xavier called. Havok turned toward him and neither of the two colleagues said anything before Havok refocused on Thalia.

He sighed deeply, thinking until he answered. "Alright, Thalia. For you, I'll give you one question to represent the Gods. You'll ask a question as well and I'll answer both. But I am only answering the two."

"So you'll give us five minutes, to come up with two questions to ask you. Both of which you will answer truthfully?" Thalia bargained, making sure her terms were clear and correct.

"I swear on the Styx, PF."

"PF? What does PF mean?" She demanded.

"Is that your question?" He retorted, a smirk on his face. I realized this was what he had been hoping for.

"You bet your ass it is-"

"No it's not, Thalia!" I shouted, interrupting her.

"Jason! I think I know what I'm doing! So shut it!"

"Oh! So you know he called you that, hoping to distract you from asking one _real _question that matters?" I explained quickly. Thalia paled as she realized she'd just almost spent her question and Havok glared at me.

"We'll be back in five." Thalia announced, standing up. "Don't go anywhere." She threatened and we all disappeared.

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review what you think! **

**As I said above, you need to do something for me to alter this story! So YOU, my lovely and dedicated readers, get to choose the questions they will ask! (if you want!) Just leave in your review any questions you'd like answered in this story, no matter how many, and it might be answered! Any question as far as information goes, involving anyone and anything!  
**

**Feel free to leave as many as you want. In the next chapter, I will personally thank everyone of you who leaves a question and maybe, if there are a lot of questions asked, have Havok be generous and answer more than 2 questions. But only if there are loads of them!  
**

**Also, tell me if you think the PJO or HoO characters, either dead or alive, should be in the army. My mind is kind of made up, but I'd like to know what you think, and if you do, which ones you would personally like to see in them!  
**

******Also, again, (Sorry I'm rambling) tell me which characters you would like to see pass the tests of Recruition and join Chaos Army! It might help if you told me which division, but I have no guarantees it will end up that way. My mind is kind of made up (it will at least be real characters used by RR) but I'm not positive. So any suggestions help!**  


**Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers! How is your Monday going? Can you believe summer is already half OVER? It's so sad and quite depressing, if I do say so myself. Congrats to the few of you who have started to guess Annabeth's future nickname! :) Also, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! These are my responses to those of you who asked questions!**

**Akku357 **[Thanks so much for your review! One of the questions will relate to if Percy and Havok are the same person, but it's not so straightforward, if that makes any sense.]

**chunsaAthena-chan **[Thanks for reading! Yes…Reyna has been recruited but she has a different story that will come up later. She's special. When I mentioned if Jason was looking for someone, I'm pretty sure I know who it will be, but I'm still debating so it will come into focus more when we learn Reyna's story :) Percy had Annabeth were the jacket so when she told them she was talking with Percy (will happen in this chapter) they'd believe she had actually seen him.]

**ArcheressxX **[Percy will be revealing himself very, very soon. It will be within the next 5 chapters, though!]

**Denis** [Hi Denis! First off, thank you so so much for your review! You have no idea how much this helped me shape this chapter. Your idea for Cole's question was brilliant! I loved the idea, but I didn't want to come right out and use it as you said. So I took it and played around with the idea, just a little. Don't worry though! I didn't forget Nyx and Chaos would be arriving! That is coming up really, REALLY soon!]

**So! There's those! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'd love to thank **_**Denis **_**whose review really helped shape the outcome of this story! Read, Enjoy, Review! **

**(If we reach 165 Reviews, I'd be super psyched and maybe I'll put some fun stuff in the next chapter...e.e maybe some percabeth or another pairing perhaps? How about this? 165th reviewer can pick a couple to have a special scene in the next chapter! Just leave the couple(s) in your review!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

HAVOK PoV

After Thalia's 'threat' for me to remain where I was, the immortals and half of the gods flashed away. The only gods remaining here were Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes. I was curious as to why they were still here.

_Probably to make sure you don't go anywhere._ Annabeth thought to me from her place at the table.

_Why would they do that? I told them I wasn't going anywhere._

_You're also Chaos' son. They probably don't want to make the mistake of you leaving because the Styx isn't powerful enough to keep your promise. _

_It isn't, but I'm still not going to break it. _I insisted.

I heard a small beeping in my left ear. I frowned and put my finger to the spot just below my ear. I could feel a small hard bump that was my communicator.

When we are recruited into the army, we are given communicators that are implanted under our skin. We can call anyone by simply willing it to call somebody. Then we have to talk like we would on a phone and whoever you were talking to could hear you. They used to just clip onto your ear like a Bluetooth, but Nyx came up with the idea to implant them after I lost my first seven communicators.

I pressed the tiny button that activated and deactivated the call.

"Havok." I said, crossing my arms and ignoring the looks I was receiving.

"Hello darling. How are things going?"

I frowned. "Mother?" I was aware that the gods were now listening in on my conversation. Hermes looked very confused.

"Of course. Who else would call you after your exciting night?"

"Excuse me?"

"Havok, your father showed me the girl. She's adorable!" I tried not to laugh. Annabeth was _adorable_?

_Of course I am! _She mentally scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Exciting night?" I asked confused. I was trying to speak as unclearly as possible, so only Nyx would understand what I was saying.

"Well, if you two are bonds then I'd be very surprised if you hadn't –" She cut off.

"Hadn't what, mother?" I asked. "And what in Chaos' name is a bond?"

I listened for her response but I only heard her muttering to a deeper voice. My father.

"Your father says not to say anything, but I'm thrilled you've found somebody after only a couple of days."

I looked over to Annabeth who stared at me with wide eyes. _What?_ I mouthed to her.

_Oh nothing! It's just not only can I now here you, but I can hear your mother. Is there anyone else I should be worried about? _She snapped.

"Mother? She can hear you." I said.

"Really! Oh that's fabulous! Now that we know for sure, I can bring her recruitment papers and have your father arrange for somebody from the senate to arrive and finish last minute details. Will she be moving in with you? Or will we need to arrange an apartment? Oh! I'll get your father to turn that guest room next to yours here at home into a-"

"Mother!" I said, very loudly. I was aware that the Gods' five minutes were up because they had just arrived back in the pavilion. "Can we talk about this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

I received curious looks from the immortals who had just returned as I was apparently referring to myself as mother.

"Of course we can darling! We have all the time in the existence to talk about it! We'll be arriving shortly. I just need to talk to Reyna about some things then we'll head over to earth! Good luck with the questions! And I better not be hearing any talk of marriage, bonding ceremonies or anything else until I have met…" She let the sentence run off.

"Annabeth. And we weren't planning anything-"

"Beautiful name! Oops! Reyna's here." I heard a soft knocking in the background. "I'll talk to you later, darling!"

"Mother, wait!" But I didn't get to finish as my mother ended the call. I sighed. As caring and understanding Nyx is, she still treated me like her actual son. I looked up at the gods, half of them were giving me crazy looks and half were on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"What? Just because you refuse to move forward with technology doesn't mean we do." I snapped.

Cole stepped forward and then motioned for Thalia to do the same. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"I believe you owe us two answers." Cole retorted.

"And I believe you owe me two questions."

_Be careful Percy. Cole may not be smart, but he's very devious. He knows how to get what he wants. _Annabeth warned me.

"Ladies, first?" I looked to Thalia. She took a step forward, but Cole had other ideas.

"No. I'm going to go first. I don't want you to try and weasel your way out of my question."

I stood and glared at him. He only glared back so I decided to play with him a bit. I willed my mutation to start up and I began to flicker red. He looked slightly nervous, but didn't back down. So I took a step forward and began to absorb energy from the two gods who had the most at the moment; Ares and Cole.

The energy pulsed red and began to speed around my body, forming an X around my chest. Ares began to sweat, unknowingly it was from me stealing his energy, and Cole nearly collapsed.

"What's the matter? I thought you had a question?" I asked innocently.

_Havok, you need to stop. You're going to lose control. _Xavier warned. He wasn't aware that he was projecting Cole's thoughts. They were focused on Annabeth, he was wondering what I did to her, why she was wearing his brother's jacket, and why he was suddenly tired.

"I do. But I'd prefer to ask it while there isn't the chance you will kill my _girlfriend_."

* * *

XAVIER PoV ** (A/N: I won't stay in his PoV for long! I just need to this for the next scene so it is still not clear what happened, unless you are incredibly smart, until Havok explains it.)**

Havok snapped. After Cole mentioned Annabeth being his girlfriend, it became too much. Havok willed a portal to open, stepped through and was gone in an instant.

Cole remained where he was and a second later exclaimed. "What the Hades?"

"Hey!" Hades protested at the use of his name.

"He promised me two answers and then he vanishes because I mentioned Annabeth! What a fre-"

Cole's mini-rant was interrupted by a very large boom about a hundred miles away from us. We all turned towards the sound to see what looked like a red nuclear explosion. It shot nearly three hundred feet into the air and a second later an earthquake shook the ground. It wasn't a huge earthquake, but enough to throw people onto the ground.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands, trying to ignore all their panicked thoughts. I was beginning to get a migraine when Havok decided to come back. He appeared behind the gods and wasn't noticed.

_Oh! _Now_ you come back! _I muttered.

_Sorry! I couldn't kill them! That would not have looked good. Besides, Annabeth could have gotten hurt! _He defended. I wasn't paying much attention, so when I answered, I wound up screaming.

"Oh yes! Care more about the girl you have known for less than forty-eight hours than the people you have trained with for over four hundred years! That makes total sense!"

Havok rolled his eyes and I noticed he was no longer wearing the same clothes he had been a second ago. He was now only wearing a pair of red sweats.

"Sorry! You know how my father would react if he found out I'd killed her!"

"Oh yes! He'd be thrilled because then you could marry the girl from –"

_Shut up!_ _They don't know anything yet!_

_Fine then! You do the talking! _Then I sat down again and stared at Havok. He marched forward and sat down in his spot next to Annabeth.

"So, change of plans. We need to go through this Q and A session quickly. I have a meeting to attend in about fifteen minutes."

Havok was still trembling and he was covered in a sheet of sweat. Annabeth tried to put her arm around him, but she quickly pulled it off and shook it like it was on fire. I heard Havok mumble a soft "Sorry" and she smiled.

"Alright. Because Cole is obviously taking forever to ask his question, I'm asking mine." Thalia said, getting up from the base of her father's thrown from where she'd been tossed.

"Go ahead, PF." Thalia grimaced, and she tried to focus on her question instead of demanding to know what it stood for. **(A/N: Those of you who guessed correctly, it was Pinecone Face :) Percy was giving her a hint as to who he was)**

* * *

HAVOK PoV

I felt bad for burning Annabeth, my body could stand a higher temperature because of the energy*, but I tried to focus my attention on Thalia.

"What has Percy done for the last four hundred and eighty four years?" Thalia tentatively asked.

_Aww! They care about you! _Raven mentally addressed all of us, and they all snickered. I ignored them, trying to figure out what to tell them.

"Training. When he joined Chaos, he knew what he was getting into. My father told him right up front why he was needed in Chaos Army and what he would be doing as Commander. When he achieved his rank, he began searching and recruiting mutants. After he found Raven and Xavier, we formed the Warriors. Then duties as Commander took over. Wars were fought and prevented, enemies assassinated, and of course more training."

I didn't bother to tell them anything about the wars I had fought. They didn't need to know that the things I had gone through had changed me, for better or worse. I had nightmares about them almost every night. Every night I see the blood, the death, the killing.

I had gotten used to only getting eight hours of sleep a night. I found that if I worked myself constantly all day, then the eight hours went by quickly. Therefore, fewer nightmares. It didn't always work, but it was better than my preferred twelve or fourteen hours of sleep, plagued by nightmares. Sure I was tired, but I couldn't stand the nightmares.

Next to me, Annabeth seemed to sense my tension. She wanted me to explain further, but I couldn't do it without losing my composure. I shook my head and she mentally assured me that if I wanted to talk about it, she was there for me.

I smiled, and then I realized something. Last night I hadn't had any nightmares. I had dreamed of the short week I'd had with her before I joined Chaos.

_I don't think that's a coincidence, Havok. _Xavier piped. I nodded, it wasn't normal. I needed to look deeper into what my mother had mentioned. A bond?

"Ahem. Did you forget something?" Cole demanded. I could see the anger rolling off him in waves. "I still have my question that I would like answered in a little more detail, if you don't mind."

I clenched my hands into fists. It would be so easy to teach him a lesson, but I knew I couldn't do it without upsetting the gods. We needed them to approve of us until my father came and dealt with Annabeth joining us now.

After that, I wouldn't need to keep them happy. We would already have what we came for. Anything else would be a bonus. If they wanted us to help them in their war, then they would have to do the work.

"Go ahead. I don't have all day." I told him, fake politeness in my voice. He could tell I didn't feel it, and he smirked. He had no idea that if I wanted him to, I could hide every true emotion I was feeling from him without trying.

"Alright. Now remember, no lies!"

"Fine! Just ask the question so I can be done here!" I snapped.

"What exactly is, and ever has been, my girlfriend to you?" I froze.

This was the one topic I had hoping to avoid. I couldn't exactly come out and tell them that she was, and is to this day, my only lover. If I told them that, they would put two and two together and figure out I had lied about being the brother of myself.

If I didn't, then it would look like I didn't trust them and was willing to break promises to avoid telling them information. It had only been a second since he'd asked the question, so I decided to try and get him to ask something else without realizing it. Then I could answer it instead, and if they pointed it out, I'd simply tell them I'd answered two questions. End of discussion.

"That's the question you are going to ask? I would have thought you would demand to see your brother."

"I could ask to see my brother, but you could have easily said yes or no." He smiled at Annabeth, and I turned to her. She looked guilty and tried to avoid my gaze.

_Sorry! I usually do that when I can to avoid giving away too much information about anything!_

_Oh fabulous! Now what shall I tell them, Annie dearest? That we've been enemies, best friends, lovers and exes, then acquaintances, then lovers again? _I sarcastically remarked.

_Hey! I didn't offer them two questions! _She defended.

"I could." I told him, looking back at him, "But that doesn't mean I would have. You have the chance to ask any question, and you ask about your girlfriend? I could have told you the location of the closest planet with life!"

"Really?" Athena asked, leaning forward in her chair. Bingo.

"Yeah! Or the closest planet with other gods living on it. Hades, I could even tell you about the planet where every city and object aside from the inhabitants and food are made of glass!"

I could see I had the Gods attention. They seemed to realize I knew a lot about everything else in the universe, and I could see the greed in their eyes. If they knew enough about these other planets, they could plan an attack to expand their reign.

Of course, Chaos would never allow it. Unless you were in Chaos Army, you couldn't trespass onto other life-infested planets. The Gods would have no way to get to the other planets, if they even knew where they were, and if they did manage to find a way, we would stop them before they got there.

"But I didn't ask you about those. I asked you about how you knew my girlfriend and your feelings toward each other. Now I'd like my answer." Cole insisted. He'd been spending way too much time with Annabeth.

The Gods began to yell at him, telling him other questions to ask, and I didn't interrupt them. Hopefully one of them would ask something that would interest him more. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that _Havok_, has made no attempt to answer my question? He obviously doesn't _want _to answer it. So that's why I'm not going to ask something else."

I narrowed my eyes as the gods stopped speaking. They turned to me expectantly. Now that they knew I didn't want to answer it, they were going to make sure I did.

"Well? We're waiting." He smiled.

"And unfortunately, you will have to wait a little bit longer on your answer." A voice came from behind them.

Cole frowned. "And why would we have to do that?" He snarled, turning to face whoever had just commented.

"Because, we have a meeting to conduct." My father replied calmly, not annoyed by the disrespect showed.

Chaos appeared in the form he had when we'd first arrived on earth. My mother, Nyx, stood next to him. She appeared as she normally did. Her pale skinned body, black clothes, and black pearls. She appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties and her obsidian colored eyes glowed with warmth. One of her arms was linked with my father's while the other held a box wrapped in black.

She smiled warmly at me, and nodded kindly to the others in the army. They hurried to bow to her, as did most of the campers here. Annabeth tried to stand and bow as well, but I grabbed her arm and kept her sitting next to me. She gave me a questioning look.

_Don't. She's here for you. She'll address you when she's ready. Besides, you're practically family. You don't need to bow. _

_Percy it's respectful. I should bow. _

_Trust me. She'll be fine with it. She hates formalities. _I insisted.

Annabeth didn't look happy about it, but she remained seated. I nodded my head towards Chaos and he smiled to me as well. I noticed him paying an awful lot of attention to Annabeth. He turned towards the Gods and bowed before continuing.

"And my son has somewhere he needs to be."

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, or if something doesn't make sense. My editor is out of town and I didn't want to wait for a few weeks to update!**

***I didn't really go into much detail about Havok's power. I plan on having a scene between him and Annabeth where he answers the questions more in detail. He will also go into more detail about his past!  
**

**I also felt like Nyx would act differently towards Percy than everybody else. I might change it later...What do you think?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope I can update soon! Oh! And can you guess where Havok is going? :D Shout outs to whoever guesses correctly in the next chapter!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you guys! I know I just uploaded yesterday, but I feel like I need to get a move on with my stories because they are slowly getting them where I need to be. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that I was almost half way done with the story. I decided that things need to get moving so I can tell the story. I think I'm going to work on The Augur next, then post some more on Family Week. But I know I'm going to try and finish one of my stories by the end of July because once school starts, I won't have as much time as I'd like to write.  
**

**So Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

REYNA PoV

I wasn't surprised when I heard the news. I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe that four hundred and eighty four years later, he still was crazy about her. Then again, it had been four hundred and eighty two years since I'd seen Jason and I still thought about him all the time.

Lady Nyx had requested that I go to earth with the recruitment papers instead of bringing Annabeth here. When I asked her why, she simply said that it would be better for me to go there than have to worry about Annabeth being mobbed because of her relations to Havok.

Lady Nyx told me to go to Havok's suite, where he would escort me to Camp Half-Blood. Havok's room was one of two rooms that didn't have direct elevator delivery. The elevator opened at the end of a short hall, which was obviously magically enhanced. It was only about thirty feet long and I knew for a fact Havok's room was bigger than most houses in California.

Across the hall was another door, but instead of the black Havok's was, this one was white. It belonged to Chaos' daughter, Emma, who was a good friend of mine. She was only one hundred and thirty, but most of the time you couldn't tell her apart from any other seventeen year old girl.

I went and stood outside Havok's door and pulled out a tablet. I began to scroll through the digital copy of my assignment. Lady Nyx had given me the choice of staying for the entire recruition or returning after Annabeth's paperwork was complete.

I heard the elevator ding and out stepped Emma. I smiled when I saw her and she called, "Rey!"

I laughed at the nickname she had given me. I normally hated nicknames, but Emma was the exception.

"Hi Em!"

"What are you doing up here?" She asked. She stopped next to me. She was wearing a white jacket and white skinny jeans, while her pale blonde hair was twisted up into an elegant bun.

"I'm waiting for your brother. I need to go to the recruitment with some paperwork." When I explained, she got an excited look.

"Oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened!" She gushed. I didn't get a chance to guess, because she continued on. "I have a mutation."

"What?" I nearly screamed. "What is it?"

"What's what?" A deep voice asked. We both turned to see a grumpy Havok stepping out of portal.

"What's your problem, Grumpy?" Emma asked. Havok turned to glare at her, but instead of his playful glare, it was the look that clearly said _don't go there._

He stepped through us and unlocked the door to his room. We all entered suite, which unknown to him, would begin renovations as soon as we left today. His room was relatively plain for living in it for over four hundred years. The apartment walls were painted white, there were black hard wood floors, and the furniture was a variety of blacks, grays, and white with the occasional blue. We walked through the main room and into his bedroom, which was organized down to a science.

"Why are you both here?" He asked.

"We're going with you to the recruition at Camp Half-Blood." Emma stated, throwing herself onto a royal blue armchair in the corner of the room.

Havok looked to me and I held up the copy of the assignment. "Here's Annabeth's paperwork. Lady Nyx said I was to go with you and fill them out there, so she isn't mobbed."

He gave me a confused look. "Don't ask."

He smirked, "You'll need to dress differently. No armor, but you should be able to fight in it if needed. Oh, and don't wear the colors of the Camp Jupiter." I nodded, and went over to his lap top. I pulled open the guest user, and selected a program that all of the computers here have. You can select clothing from stores and it will be delivered to you within minutes.

"And what about you, Em? What's your reason for coming?"

"Got a mutation. As of now, I am a Warrior of Chaos." She told him casually enough, but you could hear the pride in her voice. She'd been dreaming of having a mutation for years. Chaos and Havok had been working with her, hoping to develop the skills for it, but we'd begun to give up hope.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"Telepath. I can read minds but I can't do anything else. I also have another. Daddy says its defense, but I think it's offense."

Her appearance shifted, and she slightly began to sparkle. Emma became somewhat transparent. I could see through her, but it was distorted as her body became…_geometric. _Everything on her body became a flat plane, together forming her body.

Havok looked awed and he stepped forward and touched her face. "It's hard…glass?"

"Diamond. Father has tried everything; guns, knives, missiles, poison; everything but pure energy. I'm completely indestructible like this. It's armor, a second body."

I walked up to her after I submitted my request and touched her arm. "Daddy always said I was gem, but I never took him literally. So can I come?"

Havok nodded and went into his closet. He shut the door and Emma changed back. She smiled and walked up to the window overlooking the city. "You know Rey, now that I have this, I want to go to the city of glass. Nothing could hurt me. I'd be a legend. They've never heard of diamond, so this would be impenetrable glass to them."

I laughed. "I thought you wanted to recruit? Not become a goddess." I frowned as I realized what I'd said. Emma turned to face me as my emotion changed and I wasn't enjoying myself. I frowned, thinking of the conceited gods that ruled earth.

Havok opened the door right as my delivery popped in. The charge would automatically deduct from my card account and I grabbed the box and pulled out the silver dress I'd selected. It was formal, but it could shift into a body suit if I needed it to.

Havok was wearing something similar than he had been earlier, but it had a different effect. His hair was back to its regular black, his eyes remained the same they had been since he'd officially been adopted by Chaos. He had dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black billowy cape that was customary for Chaos City. Anybody of higher rank wore capes like his, but they each would morph into something less dramatic. For him, he had his Warrior Jacket.

Havok didn't look like he did earlier. He wasn't Percy Jackson. He was Havok, son of Chaos, Commander of Chaos Army. He looked like a killer, and you could tell he'd seen war.

"That's how you're going, Havok?" I asked, stepping out from the bathroom where I'd changed into the dress. I'd borrowed some boots from Emma, and willed them to change to black. My hair hung straight down my back.

"Nice, Reyna. But now, I'm going as Percy Jackson."

Instead of opening a portal, Havok walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out a small box. It looked like a jewelry box, but it was too big for a ring. A necklace or bracelet maybe?

"Here Em. I was planning on giving this to you on your birthday, but I figure developing a mutation is a much better reason. He handed Emma the box and she opened it. Emma gasped and pulled out a beautiful pendant. It was small and blue, on a silver chain.

"Thank you Havok! I love it!" She gasped and rushed to the mirror in the bathroom to put it on. Havok smiled as he watched his sister. When he caught me watching him, the smile vanished and was replaced once again with a worried frown.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"We'll see." He muttered. _Percy_ then opened the portal, and the three of us walked through.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

After Chaos told us Havok had to be somewhere, he got up and vanished through a portal. I remained seated where I was, but I could tell my mother wanted me to move.

"Where is he going?" Cole demanded. Chaos ignored his question and made two other thrones appear, opposite of the Olympians. He and Lady Nyx sat next to each other and Chaos spoke.

"So, I believe we had a deal. You would allow us to recruit if during that time a war happened we would aid you. Correct?"

"We did." Zeus confirmed. "However, I'd like to focus on the questions at hand. What will happen for the next six months? Where is your son going? Why are you here?"

"Well, how about I start with the first question. For the next couple weeks, my soldiers will be observing classes, activities, and scanning records of everyone competing. After that is finished, they will begin to teach classes to see who has potential to join my army and in which division. This will be the schedule for the next three months. If at the end of those three months, there are demigods or immortals still competing, then I'll return and introduce the next step."

I frowned. What else could they need to do for recruition? It couldn't be that hard could it?

"As for why I am here, I came to make sure our agreement was in order. Are you still willing to give up anybody who passes the tests for recruition, if they wish to join?"

Zeus frowned as did my mother. They knew something was up. "Yes, but we'd like each recruit to have seventy two hours after learning they are eligible to think about it."

"Very well."

Lord Chaos wasn't very talkative. He seemed right to the point, kind but he could be strict if he wanted to. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Havok had seemed to avoid the topic about what we were. What were we? We were obviously more than friends, how much more though I wasn't sure.

"Where did Havok go?" Cole demanded again. He looked angry, because he was trembling.

I felt a slight breeze and I shivered. It was cold.

"He'll be escorting one from our senate here. She will be in charge of all paperwork required for this recruition." Chaos explained.

"Actually, I'm afraid that will be me." A familiar voice announced. I turned along with everyone else in the pavilion. There were three beings standing in front of a closing portal, one boy and two girls.

One of the girls wore a long silver cocktail dress. She had long dark hair that hung to the middle of her back and she looked very professional. I wondered why she was wearing that sort of dress, but I didn't question it.

The other girl wore all white, which looked beautiful with her blond hair. She looked about seventeen, but with immortals you could never tell their age. Around her neck, hung a beautiful pendant. It was small, but elegant and I couldn't help but wish for one myself.

I tried to turn my attention to the boy, but it was difficult. He seemed so much different than he had last night. His eyes were cold and hard, he stood straight and didn't smile. He wore all black and a long cape flew out behind him as he gracefully made his way over to Chaos and Nyx.

"Father. Mother." He bowed slightly, but didn't say anything else. He stood up and turned to face the Olympians. He didn't bow, he didn't say anything.

Percy Jackson stayed silent as the gods took him in. After four hundred and eighty four years, Percy Jackson was back.

"Where's your brother Havok?" Cole sneered. He got up and walked over to me, and pulled me close. I couldn't help but notice the way he held me didn't feel loving or caring. It felt cold, hard, and greedy.

The girl in the white snickered, then addressed Cole. "Brother? We don't have brother! What in the existence is he talking about, Havok?"

* * *

**There you go! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a Review! And keep an eye out for another update soon! Possibly today!  
**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_**Update! I'm so sorry you guys! Fanfic is not uploading the chapter, but the chapter before so if you're reading this, I'm so sorry and I guess it's working! ~SexyPurpleBeast**_  
**

**Hello Readers! I am updating at last! Unfortunately, my laptop broke so that is why it's taking me forever to upload. I'm borrowing my mother's laptop while she isn't home so I'm trying to upload quickly.  
**

**I have a new poll on my profile so go check it out and vote! It will only be open for 2 weeks, and it is about which new story you'd like to see next!  
**

**I apologize in advance, because my editor is still out of town and won't be back until the end of next week. So because I'm horrible at editing, this isn't the best it can be. I hope you guys like it, and if there are any flaws or errors, please tell me in a review and I will fix it. Hope you like it!  
**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

"Brother? We don't have a brother! What in the existence is he talking about, Havok?"

Percy's and Xavier's eyes simultaneously widen.

"Havok? Why did you call Percy Jackson Havok?" Athena demanded, the anger in her voice unmistakable.

"Ever heard of a code name? Duh! Anyone in Chaos Army can have a code name if they want to! Percy chose his to be Havok because of his mutation!" The girl stated, putting her hands on her hips. She was oblivious to Havok making not so subtle signals telling her to shut up.

_Havok? What's going to happen?_

He ignored my thoughts, putting up a mental wall between us. He stared at the gods and the immortals, some who were glaring at him and some who looked very relieved.

"Thanks a lot, Em." He snapped to the girl in white.

"You have NO authority to talk to her like that!" Cole demanded. His voice was different than I had heard it in a long time. It was filled with pride, authority, and hate.

"I have more authority than you will ever have." He retorted. "Chaos Army everyone but my troops report back to the cabin. Psyche, take roll and report back to me after everyone is accounted for. Reyna, you and Em go work on the paperwork and required forms for Annabeth. Go!"

None of the soldiers of Chaos said a thing as they directly followed orders. Chaos and Lady Nyx stood. Chaos whispered something to her and he disappeared through a black portal seconds later. Nyx walked up to Chaos and began talking in a hushed tone to him.

I tried to listen mentally, but he was still blocking me and I was starting to get angry.

_Let me through! I want to listen! _I whined.

_No. You should go back with the recruits. Hurry and catch up to Psyche. _

I looked over to my mother to see her staring at Percy. None of the gods had said anything and it was clear everything would break loose as soon as the army was gone. Grover and Thalia were staring accusingly at me, while Jason was staring at the girl in the silver dress.

"Reyna?" He whispered in a broken voice. She froze, which told me she had heard him call her, but Reyna didn't turn around. She simply dragged Em, which was probably short for Emily or Emma or something, away.

_I'll hold my breath until you let me hear what is going on. _I threatened, turning my attention back to him. While I was talking to him, his eyebrows scrunched together as he listened to me. Havok said something to his mother and she returned to her throne, before he marched over to me, his cape billowing behind him.

He stood in front of me. I continued to hold my breath as I glared back at him. I could feel my face going red from the lack of oxygen and he frowned.

_Breathe. _He ordered. His voice was loud and powerful, but there was something else in his voice too.

I raised my eyebrows and told him, _No. _

Havok sighed. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

I tilted my head to the side to show my confusion. _Do what?_

He stepped up next to me and pulled me into a desperate kiss. I heard gasps around us and even a few girls cooed.

It was different than our kiss last night. This one was more demanding, more needing. I couldn't help myself as I began to kiss him back. I broke the kiss for a second to gasp, before standing on my tip toes and continuing. Like the kiss last night, it didn't last nearly as long as I'd hoped it to. Havok kissed me for a few seconds after I took that breath and broke it.

I struggled to even my breathing and I was sure my face was bright red. Havok didn't look embarrassed. He smirked. _Thank you. _

I scowled and he tried not to laugh. Then his face became serious and he turned back to the gods.

"How DARE you!" Thalia screamed, and she unleashed her fury. Quicker than lightning, she pulled out her spear. In a malicious scream, she shot a lightning bolt towards Havok. Because she was only twenty feet away, this happened in less than a second.

I looked back to Havok, but he was standing unharmed where he was, looking quite bored.

Thalia looked horrified that she had missed so she continued to fire lightning at the boy who used to be her cousin. It took a few shots before I could see what was happening. He was dodging the bolts at a speed faster than any of the gods could ever achieve.

He would move to the left, right, or even bend back and back to his position all within a millisecond. It was incredible, but I knew this wasn't his dominant mutation. This was his defense, but Havok excelled with offense. He created chaos; he created havoc.

_Very good. _A voice praised. Xavier. _Our code names reflect our mutation. I'm the exception because Chaos agreed with me and Havok that my mutation needed to be kept a secret. None of our enemies know what I can do. _

I thought about the information he had told me. Thalia was still going at Havok, and I guess he was going to let her until she hit him or she exhausted herself.

_Raven's talent isn't over weather, is it?_ I guessed.

_Nope! _He cheerfully approved. He sensed my confusion. _That is one of the tests. You have to take the hints we give you and realize Raven lied about her power. Do you know what it is? _

_Power over Ravens? _ I quickly guessed. My mind was focused on how long Havok could go on like that.

_Nope! Keep thinking and we'll talk later. _

The conversation was over and I looked to Nyx. She was looking fondly at Havok and she reminded me of Sally Jackson. You could tell just by looking at her. She was strong, independent, loving, but she could be strict when she wanted to. She obviously adored Percy, but then again, how could anyone not?

_Aw! Thanks. I'm touched. _He said. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the show. This went on for another two minutes until Percy got bored. Right before Thalia launched the next bolt he stopped moving and stood there.

Thalia froze before she launched it. "I'm going to shoot at you."

"I know."

"Are you not going to try and dodge it or…or convince me not to?"

"No."

Nico decided to try and intervene, "Thalia-"

"Don't Thalia me, Nico!" She snapped and launched her final bolt.

It flew straight at Percy and it him in the chest, but he wasn't thrown back from the strike. His appearance rippled and the energy seemed to glow red for a second before it dissolved into his body.

"Are we done?" He yawned. "I have things to do."

Zeus, who had been silently sitting beside Poseidon, stood up and addressed him in a somber tone. "Nephew, it's been too long."

Havok smiled, but if I didn't know him as well as I did, I wouldn't have been able to tell it was forced. I could feel his irritation at being called nephew. "Yes, four hundred and eighty four years."

The gods began to warm up to his good nature. Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Hestia all smiled and generally looked pleased to see him again. The other gods, including my mother, were more hesitant.

"You left." Poseidon said. His voice was shocked and broken. Even after all these years, Cole had never had the same effect on Poseidon as Percy had. He'd never said anything, but I knew Percy was still Poseidon's favorite son, biologically or not.

Percy looked down at the ground. He wasn't ashamed, but he still felt horrible for what he'd done to everybody. "I have my reasons." He muttered.

"Was-Was it something I did?" Poseidon asked. It was the question I'm sure most of us wanted to know.

Havok willed some water from the lake over. It was a gentle stream, but it swirled around him and then evaporated like the energy from Thalia's lightning had. He looked up and I saw his eyes were green again.

He hesitated before answering. "Indirectly. In a way…it _was_ your fault, but the reason I left wasn't because of you in specific. It was somebody else."

There was a chorus of who's and Clarisse even mentioned something about killing whoever it was, but one of Cole's siblings shouted, "I'll bet it was Annabeth!"

Everybody turned to look at me. Poseidon looked angry, along with a majority of the gods and immortals, but he remained seated unlike Thalia.

"What the _hell_ Annabeth? How could you do this? Did you even care? Did you cheat?" She demanded to know. Something was up with her. She'd been acting like this for a couple of weeks.

Leo, who I'd grown closer to in a friendly way over the years, looked furious. Despite everything we'd built together; the adventures we had shared, he'd always been closer to Percy. He clenched his hands into fists and they lit fire. The campers who were sitting closer to me stood up, demanding to know what I had done.

I started to tremble and all I wanted to do was be alone with Percy. I wanted him to comfort me, to assure me that everything was going to be okay, even though it wasn't. Voices started to blur together and I couldn't do a thing. I began to panic.

_Annabeth, calm down! Your hair is starting to get darker and your eyes are changing color!_

_Percy, I don't even know what I'm doing! How am I supposed to stop?_

_Just calm down and listen to me! _He demanded. Then he stepped forward and shouted, "Hey!"

Everyone looked to Percy, but half of them began to defend themselves saying it was my fault he'd left.

"How do you know it was her?" He yelled again, and everyone froze.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"How do you know it was Annabeth who made me leave? Maybe I left because of you! Or Grover, or Apollo!"

I frowned. Why _had_ he left? He'd said someone had driven him away, but he never said who it was. I noticed, that even a second ago, he never denied I made him leave.

I was aware of him listening, but he didn't answer my question. _Was it me?_ Havok chose to ignore me and focused on the gods. I tried to pry into his thoughts, but he put up a wall. Gods, how many things is he keeping from me?

"Why I left was my business and nobody else's. I am here doing work for my father, and I will honor the promise he made. But if you start jumping to conclusions like that, every single time we tell you something, we'll just stop informing you of things."

The gods frowned and one of my younger siblings spoke up. "What do you want with Annabeth?"

Everybody looked at my younger sister, Adella in confusion, except for the Warriors. "What do you mean, my dear?" Zeus asked. His voice sounded caring, but I knew if she didn't answer she'd get into trouble.

"When those two girls left, he said bring the papers for Annabeth. What do papers have to do with Annabeth?" She repeated in a timid voice.

"They'll help her, Adella." Nyx addressed the little girl. I wondered how she knew her name. "The papers will give her permission to be powerful, to help others."

"If she still wants to after three days." Cole snickered, pulling me closer. His touch was harsh, and it hurt. Havok made the same growl-like noise he did the other night, except this one sounded much more menacing. I felt Cole flinch, but he only held on tighter. I'd probably have a bruise there tomorrow.

"What?" Havok hissed. His clothes morphed into a tight grey shirt that clung to his body, black pants, and black shoes. I could see the clothes had flexibility, so they were like a second skin.

"She has three days to decide if she wants to join your group. Remember, we just made that deal with your _daddy_!"

Havok looked furious, and I realized he hadn't been here when Chaos had made that deal. He grimaced and bared his teeth.

Cole laughed, "What are you? An animal?" He continued to laugh, but nobody else did. I didn't blame them, though. Havok looked downright horrifying. You could tell he wasn't happy and based on his body, you could tell he didn't worry about fighting. He radiated confidence, like his mother did, and he _knew_ he could win.

"Maybe, but not the kind you think." He smirked, and moved a step forward.

"Havok," Nyx warned, standing up. "Your father knew what he was doing, and we are going to follow his rules. Annabeth will have the seventy two hours to decide if she still wants to join. Then if she wants to, her family will not stand in the way." Nyx's voice was kind and understanding, but I wouldn't want to upset her. She was ordering her son to stop, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what would happen if he kept going.

Havok didn't seem worried, but he did relax his stance. "Fine, in two days at breakfast she will make her decision. If anyone tries to stop or delay this, Annabeth might just have to follow protocol and train in Chaos City."

"Seventy two hours, Perseus. That's _three_ days!" Cole demanded.

Havok launched himself in a speedy blur and the next thing I knew, Cole was on the ground groaning at the feet of his father. Havok was now crouched protectively in front of me. "I know. Annabeth knew she was eligible yesterday, when I explained what would happen today."

My mother looked horrified that I wouldn't tell her this. She seemed to be planning something, and I found out quickly what it was.

"Well, since she's already had a day in your presence to influence her decision, I want her to have no contact with any of you for the next two days. No talking, looking, writing notes and no mental communicating!" Athena threw a pointed look towards us.

"Mental communicating?" Xavier asked, confused. "Is that even possible?"

"Of course!" Athena smiled. "It's one of my specialties. I can tell whenever somebody uses it. The only people among your army who use it are my daughter and Havok, the girl and the intelligent looking boy. I don't know what they were saying, but I can tell when they use it." She sounded sincere, so she didn't know about Xavier's gift. He probably could mask his ability from her.

"You can't do that." Havok demanded. "You'll just spend the next two days torturing her into staying. I'm not going to allow that to happen."

Zeus and Athena frowned, and looked innocently offended. This was a dead giveaway they were planning to do just that. I stepped closer to Havok and grabbed his shoulder. The gods may not be powerful compared to Chaos, but they knew how to get what they wanted.

Hestia, who in my opinion was one of the most peaceful gods, stepped forward from her small throne. "Perhaps, both sides agree to not harm Annabeth in either way during the next two days, and the Chaos army agrees to avoid contact. We all swear on the river Styx, and if either side breaks the vow, Annabeth goes willingly to the other side. No questions asked."

Havok looked to his mother, who was considering the bargain. She had a blank face that wasn't giving away any emotions before she nodded.

"Very well, I will agree to those terms and I will take responsibility for my son. He will return to Chaos City where he will not be able to talk or write to her. Then here on Earth, she will not be able to see, talk, here, or contact him in any way. In two days, he will return and ask of her decision."

Zeus nodded. "All right. In the name of the council, we agree to the stated terms." Thunder rumbled stating the deal was done, and Nyx stood up. She walked over to her son, who was frozen where he stood, terror in his eyes, and touched the opposite shoulder. He vanished into a black portal and was gone.

She walked over and instructed the Warriors in a language I didn't recognize before turning back to the gods. "Our recruiting team will return to Chaos city for the next two days as well. But be warned, I will know everything that will happen over the next forty two hours. So if anything happens that violates our bargain, Annabeth will immediately be brought to Chaos City. I will not warn you again."

On that happy note, Lady Nyx turned and strutted out of the pavilion, leaving me alone with fourteen angry gods, eleven immortals, and a whole camp full of confused demigods. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review! I think that's the first chapter in a while I've done where it's all in one person's POV. I'll try to update again soon! Because our AC is broken, it is currently 97 in our house while it is 94 outside :/, we will be having people over talking to my parents about a new one for the next couple days! So I should have time to type and upload my stories! **

**I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing this! I feel like it's taking too long to get where I want it to be so I'm trying to pick up the pace. Later on, I will have a chapter every so often of somebody's recruition, other than Annabeth's. So leave in a review who you'd like to see join Chaos Army!  
**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses, ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two in one day? I think yes!  
**

**I was in a writing mood, and my mother was gone so I'm uploading Chapter 14! This is from Havok's POV after he leaves CHB, and I'd really like your guys' opinions on it and the relationship it features!  
**

**This is completely irrelevant, but when I was writing this, I was listening to Portuguese Love Theme from Love Actually (Have any of you seen it?). It isn't the lovey scene like you're expecting if you know when this song plays in the movie, but it's more of a mother/son bonding chapter! So I recommend listening to it while you read! I hope you all like it!**

****_Know what, I changed my mind. Listen to the song while reading because I think it suits the mood I'm going for in this chapter!**_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or X Men, from who I take names and powers. **

* * *

HAVOK PoV

When I arrived back in Chaos City, I was in my parents' home. I could see the entire city from the window and I was crouching on couch, exactly as I was before Nyx sent me here.

I growled and jumped off the couch. I stalked purposefully towards my training room so I didn't destroy the city. I slammed the door shut behind me and let everything I had out in a single burst. When I had cooled down, I didn't both taking a cold shower like I usually did.

I simply went off in search of my mother. I didn't see her, but I saw the entire recruition team in our apartment all going up to the guest floor.

My parents' house was a large building to the west side of the city. It had thirty floors, each with a variety of rooms, and I only knew what was on seventeen of those floors. The rest were private and only could my parents access them. If there was an emergency or an attack on the city, I would automatically have access to those floors, but it had yet to happen because of how tight our security is.

I ran into Psyche and Pax, who were lecturing Emma on something.

"You need to learn to watch what you say. Because of your foolishness, we have to come up with a back-up plan that will buy back the Olympians trust." Pax told her. None of them noticed I was in the room.

"But why can't they know he was the same person?" Emma demanded.

"Because they believe I left them for our enemy." I hissed. She still wasn't forgiven. It was her fault I was stuck here alone for two whole days before I could return to my Annabeth, hopefully still in one piece.

"So…?"

"So, if you'd kept your mouth shut like I'd told you to, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I could feel my anger building. I was suddenly really hot and I felt like I would die if I stayed here another second.

Without thinking, I tried to open a portal. I didn't care if Annabeth had to stay on Earth. I could just kidnap her later; Nyx didn't say anything about that! She just said Annabeth would go to the other side! The portal opened and I stepped through it, ignoring Pax and Psyche's protests.

Only when the portal opened and I fell fifteen feet before hitting the hard ground, did I realize I was back in the kitchen where Psyche and Pax were staring at where I was a second ago.

"Ow." I muttered, getting back up.

"Havok! Oh thank the gods you didn't- I mean, Thank Chaos you didn't wind up in Camp Half-Blood! That would have been horrible!" Even though Psyche had been with me since we joined Chaos, she still cursed like the demigod she was. She hated when she messed up, but Pax thought it was cute when she got so mad she couldn't control what she said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not supposed to be here!" I started panicking. My breathing became uneven and heavy, I began to tremble and I felt like I had a fever.

"Havok, relax! You're over reacting. Just calm down!" Psyche told me in a soothing voice. My mind told me to obey her, but my body refused to. For the first time since I'd left Earth, I wasn't listening to her.

"Don't try to charmspeak me, Piper!" I snapped, rather harshly. When she flinched at her old name, I felt terrible, but it didn't matter to me. I needed to get out, get back to Earth. I _needed_ to be with Annabeth, to protect her!

"Psyche…I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know what's happening…"

"Will you three give us a minute alone?" My mother's voice asked. I turned around to see Nyx standing in the doorway to the otherwise empty kitchen. She now looked like she normally did. She wore black yoga pants and a plain black tank top. Her hair was now a dark chocolate color, and pulled into a sloppy ponytail, sort of like how Annabeth did her hair. Her finger and toe nails were painted black, she wore dark eye shadow, and her lips were covered in black lip stick. It didn't have a gothic look to it though, like Thalia's, it looked more elegant.

I glared at my mother and I could feel my temperature rising even more. I clenched my hands into fists when they started to tremble.

"You, what did you do?" I demanded, as soon as the three were out of the room and the door was locked.

"Havok, you're over reacting." She began, but I interrupted her.

"No, I'm not over reacting! You're letting those…those selfish, power hungry gods take her! She could be dead before I'm allowed to go back!"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I try and leave a portal opens back up in the same room! I can't know she's alright!" I yelled, my voice was getting louder and louder.

"Havok, you're under house arrest. We've done it before, you just haven't tried to leave while it's on."

Nyx's voice was soothing. It made the urge to return to Annabeth easier to bear, but it was still there. I frowned, thinking of how I was acting. My personality had changed in the few days since I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Why?" I asked, and my voice sounded tortured.

"So you aren't tempted to break the deal with the gods."

"No, why am I acting like this?"

I walked over to one of the bar stools and put my head on the cool, stone counter. There were food supplies all over the counter, from where our servants had left them while Nyx sent them out. Even though I had my own apartment, I usually stayed here where I wasn't alone. Emma was the same way, but she went to her suite more often than I did, and hers was usually for storage.

Nyx walked up behind me and began to run her fingers through my hair. After I'd arrived back home, I'd willed my eyes to return to their color, so I was back to my usual black hair and black eye self.

I didn't know or understand what was going on, but I was sick and tired of not knowing. I needed the answers.

"You've heard of what the earthlings call a soul mate?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything? Earth is different than everywhere else in existence! Is that the one thing they got right?"

I could hear Nyx smirk behind me before she walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"No," I could hear the smile in her voice. "They didn't get it exactly right, but they got the general idea. The Olympians never cared much for the study of species, unlike your father and I. We came to Earth many, many times before we met you studying and taking DNA samples of every species to walk the planet. If we wanted to, we could bring the dinosaurs back."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at her. She had brought stuff out of the fridge and pantry and was mixing things up in a bowl; I noticed a small bottle of blue dye. In Chaos City, we didn't need to cook. We could just make whatever we needed appear, but it reminded us of home.

Chaos City was the only city in the world where you didn't have to clean, cook, or even study. Everything was done with powers or digitally. You could master a whole year's worth of school on Earth in an hour here. Yet, most of us chose to cook and study the way we were used to, while we let technology do the cleaning.

Nyx was the same way. She'd always loved Earth and their way of living. So she and I always took time out of our schedules and spent it together doing stuff like you would on Earth; whether it be cooking, shopping, or walking through the park. We even have a walk in closet on the media floor full of board games that I used to play when I was a demigod.

"Yes, though we wouldn't do that. It would create too much disorder and couldn't be controlled. That's why your father had that species removed eons ago." Nyx was pouring milk into the bowl before pulling out an egg.

"Chaos got rid of the dinosaurs?" I asked. "They always taught us it was disease or-"

"An asteroid?" We said simultaneously. We both laughed and my mother continued.

"Yes, your father sent an asteroid to kill off the dinosaurs, and many other species, when he realized the planet was developing to its fullest potential."

She was mixing the ingredients in the bowl and she nodded to the pile of used things on the other side of her. I jumped up and began to put said things away.

"You know the Olympians only help the mortals of Earth for their own survival. If they could live without them, your species would have died out shortly after the Gods took power."

I put the eggs back in the fridge and stood next to my mother as she poured some melted chocolate into the bowl. "But because they can't live without them, they limited what we learned and how far we advanced as a species?"

Nyx nodded and turned to grab two cupcake pans. I went over to a cupboard and pulled out blue cupcake liners. She took a handful and I did the same.

"If humans on Earth make the next big advancement in Green technology, it will start a chain reaction just like fire did. If they can discover it in the next six generations, Earth's estimated life will expand by millenniums."

I took the now filled pans of cupcake batter from the counter and put them in one of the ten ovens. My mother began to wash off the dishes.

"If it will do that, why don't we help them?" I asked, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry.

"Because they would discover the gods of Earth. They'd evolve to see past the mist and begin to rebel against them, causing wars worse than nuclear war. Billions would lose their lives and eventually Chaos would have to step in and erase the memory of everyone, if he could. If he couldn't, we'd be forced to stand by and watch as the Milky Way Galaxy destroyed itself."

I frowned as I thought of this new information. When it came to our positions in Chaos Army, you had to learn everything by experience or the old fashioned way.

"I don't understand what that has to do with soul mates."

"Soul mates are based off bonds. They are similar to soul mates, but they are what the rest of existence believes in. On Earth, you believe you can have one life and be finished with everything you could possibly want. Everywhere else, you don't get a choice. You have five lives. These are five chances to do something great with your life.

A bond is a pair of 'soul mates' who find each other in all five of their lives. If the bonds find each other in all of their lives, they are given a sixth. When they find each other for the sixth time, their love is even stronger than can be imagined and it becomes a physical part of you."

"A part of you, like breathing? If you can't breathe you die?"

"Yes! But only more amplified. If separated for a period of time after meeting, you begin to feel the effects of losing the bond. Only with a bonding ceremony can you treat the effects. The bond is automatic and you can never be so far apart."

"How far apart?" I asked.

"A couple of universes if the bond is incredibly strong. Because there are so few who discover each other in all six lives, when a bond ceremony is partaken, the two are given immortality. They can never die, and are together for all time."

"So soul mates are just Earth's mislead interpretation of a bond?"

"Exactly!" A timer went off, and my mother went over and removed the pans of perfect chocolate cupcakes.

"So, how does that affect Annabeth and me? If we are from Earth, the most lives you have are three!"

"Unless you willingly choose another life. A bond is another force all together. What it sees as a heroic deed may be different than those views of Hades'. If you and Annabeth have had multiple lives, but only two are viewed as worthy of Elysium, you could have very well taken more than three lives. The bond will influence time, memory, and fate to bring the bond together."

I frowned as I thought of the beautiful blonde girl I'd loved for over four hundred years. "But if we've been apart for as long as we have, how have we not felt the effects until now?"

"Because you had not yet realized you two loved each other until after you left. When you returned as Havok, those feelings returned to the two of you and bond was satisfied. You two will not be able to live without each other."

Nyx had taken out a clean bowl and was mixing together ingredients for frosting.

"How long will we be able to be apart?"

"In truth, I do not know. We've never had a bond go like this. Your story is original, and it is being written as time goes on."

My mother tasted the frosting before handing me the small bottle of blue dye. I smiled before opening the bottle and pouring some of the dye into the bowl. My mother began to mix it as I went and found sprinkles, candy, and other stuff for us to decorate with.

We divided the cupcakes in half and each of us began to frost, each one different than the last. Nyx began to tell me stories of her adventures before she married my father, and before they'd adopted me. We told jokes, made more frosting, and had a contest to see who could fit the most frosting onto a single cupcake.

After a couple of hours doing cupcakes, we decided to make another batch, along with sugar cookies, brownies, and a couple of cakes for tonight. We'd treat the Recruition team. Normally we didn't allow sugar, but my mother figured tonight would be a good excuse to have lots.

Emma came in, wondering why we'd been in here for so long and what we were doing, but we chased her out after a not-so-friendly three way frosting war.

We worked through lunch, occasionally munching on whatever we were making at the time, and finished everything around five thirty. We had an hour and a half until dinner and we were sitting across from each other at the table.

"You know you're like a son to me Percy." Nyx said, her voice was sad and caring. She never used my real name unless it was really important.

"Technically, I am your son." She smiled. "And you've been more than a mother to me."

"I would never intentionally hurt you. That's why I agreed to the deal your father made, but restated the deal with a loophole for you before Zeus agreed to mine."

I thought of what she said back this morning on Earth and I couldn't remember a loophole of any sort. Then I realized something. This morning. It had been a whole day since I'd left Annabeth, and the pain I'd felt from being away from her was less noticeable until I focused on it.

I smiled and saw my mother was smiling too. "I see you figured out what I was trying to do. I couldn't let you live like that until you saw her again. So I canceled all appointments and decided we needed some more bonding time."

"Thank you." I smiled. She did so much for me, I sometimes felt like I could never pay it back.

"If you think about it, I said you couldn't talk to or contact Annabeth in any way. I never said you couldn't watch her without her knowing."

I thought about it, and I realized Nyx _hadn't _said I could watch Annabeth from here. "But wouldn't the gods just assume it was included?"

"They can assume anything, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with the Styx." My mother smiled like she was an evil mastermind, and in her own way, she was. She knew how to get what she wanted and you'd never know she was going for it until she already had it.

I jumped up and was about to go find a way to see Annabeth without leaving Chaos City, but Nyx spoke up.

"Would you wait, until tomorrow? I was hoping you'd see and talk to your friends tonight. Laugh, play, have fun. Then after dinner, you guys could go the pool on the roof and have a movie night."

Her idea actually sounded very fun. My body was screaming at me to say no and rush to find Annabeth, but my mind was telling me if Annabeth had been okay up until now, she'd be okay until tomorrow. Lady Nyx had given up so much for me today, to help me get over the realization that Annabeth was…_galaxies_…away. To distract me from the obvious, it was the least I could do to repay her.

"Yeah. I'll wait until tomorrow before I find a way." My voice sounded sincere, but at the same time a little strangled. You could hear the effort it was taking me to agree to it. But it was worth it when my mother smiled and jumped up to embrace me in a hug.

"Thank you!" In a way, we were best friends as well as family. "Come see me tomorrow morning, and I'll show you a way to see her."

I smiled and Psyche came rushing in the door a second later. "Havok! You'll never guess what Beast just challenged Banshee to! He told him that-Why are you in here by yourself?"

I turned around and saw my mother was gone. I was in here alone.

"It's nothing. Look Psyche, what I said to you earlier, it wasn't right and I feel horrible. So I –" Psyche cut me off with a smile and putting her hand up.

"It's okay. You were under a lot of pressure, and I'm sure I'd do the same thing if it was Pax. I forgive you,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"…On one condition." She finished.

"No!" I whined, plopping down on a seat and pretending to be pouting. Psyche raised one of her delicate eyebrows. "Fine, what is it?" I scowled.

"You cannot call me Pipes!"

"What? Why not?"

"Cause! Now come on! You have to come and see this!" She insisted, taking my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen to wherever our friends were while explaining Banshee had agreed to a race with Beast.

This was _definitely_ going to be fun!

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! **

**I decided to end this chapter like the last one, except Annabeth's was sarcastic while Havok's was genuine. I've also decided that there will be the Jason/Piper/Reyna love triangle in this one, mainly because I'm not sure if I want Jasper or Jeyna in this story!  
**

**I'd love for your opinions on the mother/son relationship between Nyx and Havok. When I was writing, I kind of just figured Havok would be closer to his mother than father. And you will find out what happened to Sally soon! **

**Remember to go and vote on my poll for which story you'd like to see next!  
**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


End file.
